Moonlight
by PadfootsFiliam
Summary: Bella Kerri is back for her 2nd year at hogwarts. and theres something wrong with Remus, his he hinding something? or his he just going crazy? Will Sirius take his and bella to the next level? Sequel to Unexpected series of events. REVIEW!
1. Sisterhood and Brooms

**Okay so I really love my followers especially those who aren't afraid to give me CC (not the drug!); it really helps when writing the next chapter. I also LOVVE when you tell me how much you love my story, it inspires me to write faster*SMILES* this is the first chapter of the sequel to "Unexpected series of events". Now we all know that U.S.E. was iffy, but hey that was my first fanfic. You know what they say, you can only get better. Anyway…ON WITH THE READING! _ ~Teya~**

I woke up July 25th excited. Today was the day Lily invited me to spend the week with her and her family, and then I would spend the rest of the month with James and the guys at his house. We were going to practice for Quidditch tryouts, since we were old enough now. I hopped out of my bed and went to take a shower. After I got my hair in a messy ponytail, letting my bangs fall perfectly just above my eye and put on a red t-shirt and denim shorts. I got my red flower necklace that Sirius had gotten me for my birthday; I briefly smiled at all that memory of all of us throwing my cake at each other. I tied the laces of my converse and went down to breakfast.

Going down to breakfast was, quiet, unusually quiet. I looked around the room and immediately knew why. No Bill. I looked around, no empty beer bottles. I sniffed the air; there was no stench of alcohol._ Oh no. He's kidnapped everyone and left! Okay okay calm down Bella._ So I have a very active imagination but that's what everyone loves about me. Suddenly Melody, my 17 year old cousin entered the kitchen wearing a beautiful pale purple sundress that came just above her knees, and her caramel colored hair in a beautiful ballerina bun. I whistled, "Looking nice Melly," she blushed, "Hush, Bradley will be here any second, oh I'm glad Bill finally got a job," _oh so that's why it's quiet!_ "Who would want to hire him?"

"A pub,"

"Ahh so now he can get drunk while working, then come home and drink more."

"Yeah but the hours are lovely 6am-12am!" I laughed. "Awesome!" The doorbell rang. Melody all but ran to the door, "Oh hi Bradley wont you come in and meet my cousin," _Oh she's so lucky I showered!_ Melody came in with Bradley. He had short chocolate brown hair and shocking blue eyes, "Hello you must be Bella," I smiled , "You must be Bradley, nice to meet you," Margot and Marcus came into the kitchen in there Pajamas "Hey it's that one boy Melly has a picture of in her room!" Marcus shouted. Me and Bradley laughed as Melody turned pink, "Uh so Bella your friend Lily is picking you up any minute now?" there was a honk outside, "Yeah actually right now bye Melly, Margie, Marc, See you all in June," i hugged them then ran up to get her stuff. I ran towards the front door, "Tell Aunt Katie I said bye! Nice to meet you Bradley! See you all later!" I yelled. I ran down our front steps and saw the 12 year-old redhead waving frantically at me. I grinned and waved back.

"Lily your family in awesome, well except for Tuni," I said, falling onto her bed after dinner. Lily smiled, "Thank you Bella," she joined me on the edge of the bed, and brought out a deck of playing cards. I grinned, "How do you know I like playing cards?" she smiled, "Because you the best at Exploding Snap," I blushed, "I'm not the best…" Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. I took the deck of cards from her and began shuffling them, "What are we playing?" I shrugged, "How about I teach you an American card game?" she grinned, "That sounds fascinating!" I laughed; "Okay it's called poker," After an hour Lily finally picked up the game and was actually quite good. On our final game she won. She squealed and began to jump up and down on the bed. I laughed and jumped on her bed too. We laughed when we both slipped and fell down on the bed. I started and the ceiling and then looked at Lily. "Your rooms fantastic," Lily blushed slightly, "Oh it's just an ordinary room,""Lils you have a HUGE canopy bed and practically half a library in here!" She hit me with a pillow. I pouted. Then hit her back. Soon there was a full blown pillow war. We giggled and laughed until Mrs. Evans came in, "Alright girls, time for bed," She reached under Lily's bed and pulled out the second bed. "I'll come by in a little bit to say goodnight," she went out the door. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. After Lily's mom came and said good night. Lily rolled over, "So how's the family?" I once again started at the ceiling. "Good," I said simply. Lily smiled, knowing I didn't want to talk about it, "Night Bellakins," I snorted, "Night Night Lilykkins," I looked out the window staring at the moonlight, before falling asleep.

The week with Lily went by so fast. Lily made me wake up at 10 each morning. On Monday we went to an art museum. I accidently left a smudge on one of the paintings and Lily and I just whistled and walked away. Then on Tuesday we went to a water park. I had to push Lily into one of the scariest rides there. It was scary but not as scary as the ones in California. Wensday we went to a circus. I almost punched out a clown when it jumped out in front of me. Lily was gasping in air because she was laughing so hard. Thursday we went to a street festival. Lily and I bought little purses with flowers on them, Lily of course got the one with lilies on them, and I got the one with roses on them. Every night I would teach Lily an American card game and Lily would teach me European card games. By the end of the week Lily and I were sisters.

"Bella hurry up! Diagon Alley is waiting!" I slowly made my way into Lily's Car. _It's too early. _I slid in next to her. She smiled brightly. _ Ugh how can she be so happy and energetic in the mornings, even when I wake MYSELF up at 3am I'm not like that. _I smiled weakly at her. "Bella dear are you okay?" Mrs. Evans asked. I tried to be my usual energetic self, "Yeah just a bit tired," "You know we could have left at 1 instead of 7," I glared at Lily, who suddenly became interested in her shoes, "I was unaware of that," Mr. Evans laughed. Lily smiled weakly, "Don't blame me blame Remus. He owled me saying that him and the others would be there at 8," I pouted, "I thought they would be like me and sleep late," Lily smirked, "They are but apparently Potter's parents are like me," I smirked, "Aww see you too are destined for each other," She glared at me, "Absolutely not! He is foul!" I laughed. "Who is foul Sweetie?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Just some boy at school that plays pranks on poor kids,"

"He's Lily's future boyfriend!"

"Bella!" Lily yelled. Mrs. Evans laughed, while Mr. Evans gripped the steering wheel harder. Lily sulked in her seat, "Aww come one Lils I'm only joking. Its pay back for waking me up early," Lily rolled her eyes. "We're here," Mr. Evans announced. Lily and I got out of the car and I grabbed all my stuff from the truck. "We'll be back for you Lily dear at around 11 30. Petunia needs to be driven to a party and then we have a few errands to run," "Okay bye Mom, bye Dad," "Bye Mrs. And Mr. Evans, Thanks for having me over." Mrs. Evans smiled, "Your Welcome dear I hope you had a good time," "I had a great time, bye"

They drove off. I took out my iPod and put one of the earphones in and put it on Katy Perry. "Ready!" I told Lily. We linked arms and made our way through The Leaky Caldron to the back and tapped the wall with our wands and stepping on to Diagon Alley. Since me and Lily are muggleborns, we aren't really around magic all that much so we both loved Diagon Alley. We both got excited as we walked to Flourish and Blotts to get our school books. We were just about to pay when I spotted Remus looking at a book about magical creatures and Sirius looking through a prank book, "Remy! Sirius!" I screamed and ran towards them knock all the books I was carrying on the floor. I wrapped my arms around Remus; he wasn't much of a hugger so he just patted my back. Then I hugged Sirius who was a big hugger like me. Lily walked towards us carrying my books, "Hello Remus," she said brightly, "Black,"

"Hi Lily,"

"Wonderful to see you Lily-Pad," Lily sneered, "Don't call me that! Oh Bella I see Alice! Do you mind," "Oh not at all, let me just get me books," I got my books and set them on a nearby table. Then I enveloped Lily in to a weird hug where her books were between us. "Thanks for having me over Lily. See you at Hogwarts," "She smiled, "That's for coming over. See you soon," she left to go say hi to Alice.

I turned to Remus and Sirius, "So where's James?" Remus and Sirius looked at each other, "Now Bella, please don't get mad, James just wanted..."

"James is buying you a broomstick,"

"Way to be subtle Sirius,"

"HES WHAT! That retarded twat! I was going to buy my own!" I yelled picking up my purse filled with galleons. _Gosh brooms are so expensive why is he buying me one?_ "He said to think of it as an early Christmas and birthday present," Remus said. I glared, "Then he better not get me anything for those two holidays." Sirius smiled, "Come on lets hurry up and get out of here this place is boring!" he got two hits on the head by Remus and I. I left to go pay and laughed as I heard Sirius say, "Mate you need to bulk up, Bella's hit hurt more than yours," After we all paid we walked down to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I smiled as we passed by Ollivanders, remembering when I first went there to purchase my wand.

_'Great this is hopeless, I'm never getting a wand' I had tried almost 20 wands and Ollivander seemed to be getting happier the more wands I tried. One after another he thrust them in my hand and then grabbed them out. Suddenly, he looked at me, "Hmm ahh yes I think I know one your suited for Ms. Kerri. He walked to the back of the store and came back with yet another box; I took it and felt warmth between my fingers. Ollivander smiled, "__thin rosewood, 8 1/4 in, salamander claw, it's actually quite excellent for dueling, so I expect you will do great things in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ms. Kerri, very great things._

We made our way to the Quidditch shop and I saw James carrying a large package. He saw me and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. I glared at him. _Idiot, wasting money on me._ I noticed he was with two older looking people. _Obviously his parents._ He gave his dad the package and ran towards me, giving me a big bear hug. I pushed him away, "Cousin, you idiot!" He glared at Sirius, "Way to keep it a surprise," Sirius smiled. I hit James on the shoulder. His parents came up, "James is this the girl you have been talking about?" his mother said. James nodded. His dad smiled at me, "Well I heard he has a crush on you," my eyes grew wide. Then, realized who they were referring to, laughed. "Uhh I think you've mistaken me with a certain redheaded girl," Remus, Sirius, and I busted out laughing. Then his parents laughed while James just blushed. I got my broom from Jamie's mom, "That's what you get for wasting money on my Cousin," then hugged him. "Thanks," he grinned, "Open it!" I shook my head, "I'll open it when we get to your house, where do you still need to go?"

"Refill my potion ingredients,"

"Me too,"

"James darling your father and I have to go run a few errands. We'll meet you guys at the café in about half an hour," we nodded and headed over to the Apothecary. WE were in and out surprisingly fast so I convinced the guys to come with me to get an owl. There were so many I didn't know what to chose. "Which one which one," I murmured looking at the different types and colors. Suddenly I saw a gray and white screech owl. I reached out to pet it from its cage and it hooted happily. I smiled and brought down the cage and headed over to the counter. The guys came when I was finished paying. "Isn't she cute?" I said, holding up the cage. James glared, "Belly we are men, we do not call things cute," him and Sirius puffed out there chest. I snorted, "Men, Ha! Yeah right," They pouted. Remus chuckled and pushed us out of the store and towards the café.

When we met James' parents I realized something, "Uhh how are we getting home?" James' mom smiled, "By Floo dear, you know what floo is right sweetheart?" I nodded, "I took floo when I went home for the holidays, the hooked up my fireplace for awhile. She smiled, "Okay how about Charuls takes Peter, James takes Remus, and I take Bella," we all nodded and then paired up. Mrs. Potter and I went last. When we got there I stared around, "Jamie, your house is amazing!" James laughed. "It's not much," "Not much? Its BIG!" I looked at the ceiling, a huge chandelier was hanging from it. I was admiring the house when James asked me if I wanted to see my room. I nodded eagerly. I followed him up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway. He opened a door and held it open for me as I walked in. I gasped.

The room was beautiful. The walls were Gryffindor red and had two golden lions painted on the celing. There was a queen size bed with gold bedding and a red cover. A huge fireplace was on the opposite side of the rrom. There was a mahogany desk and a wall that had a built in bookshelf filled with books. And then there was a pair of French doors that led to a balcony. James pulled me out of my dreamy state, "That door right there is the bathroom, Lunch is in half an hour, mom likes us to dress up a bit during lunch and lunch so ill go leave and let you get changed. I nodded and James left. I went over and put all my stuff on the floor at the end of the bed. I looked at the broom James bought me. _ I'll open it after I change. _

I didn't know what dress up a bit meant so I went for something I could where to a party but was still casual. I put on a navy blue dress with a slightly ruffled V-neck. I put on some black leggings and sliver flats, and then worked on my hair. I took it out of the ponytail that was in and brushed it out. I moved the hair away from my face with a sliver headband. Once I made sure I was presentable I walked over to the package. I picked it up and sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and began to open it. _Please Merlin let it not that expensive of a broom._

(A/n okay so in this part of the story it'll be from James point of view…Just telling you…ON WITH THE STORY!)

We were all at the table waiting for Bella when suddenly "JAAAAMMMESSSS!" I jumped slightly then chuckled, "I believe Bella finally opened her present. I heard footsteps running down the hall and finally Bella appeared. I couldn't tell if she was happy or mad. "YOU GOT ME A NIMBUS 1000! THEY ONLY CAME OUT A WEEK AGO!" Sirius and Remus looked at the broom in awe. Even to the non-Quidditch lovers like Remus, it was beautiful. Yes the broom was beautiful, and it was the first broom to go 360 degrees in mid air and go up to 100 miles an hour. Mom smiled, "Bella how about you set the broom down and then after lunch you and the others can go outside and play Quidditch," Bella blushed slightly. She nodded and set the broom near the door way and sat down. Suddenly house elves appeared with the food. Bella screamed. I laughed, "What are you scared of house elves?" she looked at me, "Those are house elves?" I nodded, "oh," she said blushing again. The house elves served the food. "Cream of chicken soup, my favorite," Bella smiled. I looked at her. "Isn't called Creamy Soup?" she stifled a laugh and shook her head, "No it's call Cream of Chicken Soup," I pouted and looked at my mother, "You lied, my own mother lied to me, " she laughed, "I didn't think you were taking me seriously," We all laughed.

(A/n okay back to Bella)

After lunch I changed into a red T-Shirt, shirts and my chucks. I put my hair up in a ponytail and switch my silver dressy headband with a red causal one. Soon we were all on James's private Quidditch pitch flying, except for Remus who was reading a book and Peter who was on the grass sleeping. "Okay so Bella since you're going for chaser you'll have to learn to reach the goal post while dodging bludgers. So you have to fly for one end of the pitch to the other while Sirius, who's trying out for beater, while try and hit you with these practice bludgers. I nodded, "Okay go to that end of the pitch. I took the Quaffle and flew to the end of the pitch. "Ready! One….Two…Three…GO!" I flew fast, easily dodging Sirius's bludgers I really thought Sirius was going easy on me until I was a foot from the goal post and one of them almost hit me in the face. I did a quick dive and came right back up and threw the Quaffle through the ring. It was awesome and I would have started doing victory laps except Sirius hit a bludger just as I threw the Quaffle and it hit me right on the back and knock me off my broom. _Well isn't this just prefect._

**Oh god! What's going to happen to Bella? Will she die? Will James or Sirius save her? Will Remus save her? Will she save herself? Will Peter wake up? Tune in next chapter to find out! But for now…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. Good old Snivellius

**Hello all :D glad to see my favorite reviewer Hi is still reading. This is the longest chapter I have written for this series, hope you enjoy! I have not forgotten Little-Retard's comments and I've tried to give Bella more depth and im working on the plot. Please read and review.**

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" I heard James yell I opened my eyes. All of the Marauders were around me. I sat up. _Wait. Why was is so easy for me to sit up? I fell like 55 feet above the ground! _ Sirius helped me up, "Luckily Remus knew the spell to slow you down," I smiled, "Thanks Remy," He smiled back, "Your welcome, and you'll be a little sore tomorrow," I cringed, "Excellent." We all laughed. "So are we still going to fly or should we go outside," Remus shot a glare at James, "She just fell James!" I rolled my eyes, got my broom and few up a few feet, "Hey are you guys coming or not?" I yelled down," Remus looked shocked, then rolled his eyes and went back to his place to read. Peter went to go back to sleep. James and Sirius few up to my level. James laughed at me, "I like you dedication Belly!" I smirked, "I get it from my cousin duh!" he puffed out this chest. I rolled my eyes, "Sirius should practice his beating skills," "Okay, how about he tries to hit you, but fly low on the ground so if you fall you won't get hurt," James said I nodded and went to get in position.

Staying at James's house was awesome. Charuls and Dorea Potter were the best.(They _insisted I call them Charlus and Dorea instead of Mr. and Mrs. Potter_). They were Aurors, Dark Wizard catchers. The more they told me about their job the more I wanted to be one. Sometimes they had to go down to their office and we stood home with Misty, James personal house elf. We practice Quidditch every day after lunch until dinner time. I knew by the time tryouts came we were going to pass easily. Remus and Peter came over a few times, Sirius came over almost every day. I owled Lily everyday using my brand new owl. Though thanks to Sirius his name was Moo. He mooed at it and now he won't respond to any other name. The month flew by so quick and soon I was at the dinner table August 31st. I was squirming around din my chair. So was James. Dorea looked at the two of us and laughed. "Oh Charlus dear remember when we were so excited to go to our 2nd year," Charlus smiled, " I remember all I was think was pranks, you, friends, you, Quidditch, you" Dorea laughed, " I however was thinking about school," I laughed, "Charlus reminds me so much of James. All he thinks about is Lily, Quidditch and pranks," James Laughed, "Not all the time," I snorted, "James, you and the guys establish meetings every Sunday to plan a weeks' worth of pranks, and then there's Quidditch and I know there's a piece of parchment in your room that has Lily's name on it a million times," His parents laughed. James just blushed.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I felt James shaking me. _Leave em alone! _I grunted and swatted him away but accidently smacked him. "Aghh!" he wriggled around the floor clutching his face, "My face! my face my beautiful face!" I sat up and laughed, "You and Sirius are so much alike," he sat up, "That's because we're brothers," he grinned, "now hurry up and get ready we are leaving in 30minutes. He jumped off the floor and went downstairs. I quickly got ready, putting on jeans, a red tank and a yellow hoodie, leaving it unzipped. I put my hair in a ponytail and put Sirius necklace on. I got my trunk and owl cage and went downstairs. I went over to their foyer. Dorea smiled, "The ministry is providing us cars for us, here let me help you with that luggage," I followed Dorea outside where a blue car was parked outside the gate. We put the entire luggage in the trunk and I slid in the seat with Moo, James, and his owl Kitty, that was Sirius's doing also. James lived awhile from Kings Cross, I was nervously checking my watch every so often. We were on the road for half an hour when James spoke up, "I think we should ask our driver if he can go faster. Dorea nodded and told the cab driver that we were supposed to be there before 11 and wit was now 10. Suddenly the car was speeding down the road. I held don to my seat. _Please don't crash. Please don't crash. _We finally came to a halt at Kings Cross. I looked at me watch, 10 50. We all quickly got on the car and over the Platforms 9 and 10. "Okay James and Bella go first, we'll be right behind you. We looked around and casually leaned against the portal and went through.

I hugged Charlus and Dorea, "Thank you for letting me stay at your house, it's very lovely and I had a great time," they smiled, "Your welcome, you can come over anytime you like," I smiled. "Oi Bella hurry up or the train will leave without you. Dorea smirked, "Oh Jamsie poo darling ill miss you so much, make sure you write every day!"

"Mom!" I laughed and hopped on the train just as it took off. I smirked at James who rolled his eyes, "Come on lets go find the others,"

"Yes lets go Jamsie poo,"

"Shut it!"

"Belly!" Sirius ran and hugged me, "I see your supporting the mighty lions," he said looking at my clothes. I responded with a roar. They all laughed. I looked at Remus, "Hey Remy how are you doing?" I tried my best not to worry. Remus look dreadful, he had dark circles under his eyes and slight scars. "Hey mate you don't look so good," Remus eyes widened, " I uh fell down stairs," I looked at him. _He's lying._ I could tell it wasn't the truth but I decided not to say anything. We all started talking about what we were expecting this term, when it hit me _What if Remus was a werewolf! That would have explained a lot. Wait but I can't jump to conclusions._ The trolley came by, "Anything off the trolley dears," the plump witch asked. Between the five of us we almost took everything. After half an hour I went to go look for Lily. I found her in another compartment with Alice, Samantha, and Daphne. I smiled, "Hey Lils, Al, Sam, Daphne, "Hey Bells," they said simultaneously. I laughed. We had more intelligent conversation than when I was with The Marauders. However the conversation turned to the topic of them

"I heard they formed a group, the Marauders,"

"I heard that all the girls are in love with them, even though they are only in their 2nd year,"

" I heard they can get straight Os without even doing homework,"

"I heard James and a huge crush on Lily" "Sam, Daph, Shut It," They both pouted. We all laughed. "Come on we will be arriving at Hogwarts in a couple minutes," we all got changed and soon we all made our way to the carriages. I saw James and he motioned me to come over. I said bye to Lily and the others and made my way over. I hoped in the carriage to find Sirius reading Quidditch Weekly, Remus reading our History of Magic, and Peter taking a nap. I smiled, " you guys are so different from each other, yet you guys are like the best of friends," the two reading slightly jumped at my voice. Peter just kept snoring on I rolled my eyes and sat next to James. It was fairly quiet, except for Sirius humming a song. _Hey I know that song! _I sung it quietly

_No one saying "do this"_

_No one saying "be there"_

_No one saying stop that_

_No one saying see here_

_Free to run around all day_

_Free to do it all my way_

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Sirius sung at the top of his lungs. The rest of the marauders looked at him funny. I cracked up laughing, "How do you know that song?" Sirius smirked, " I looked up muggle songs so I could annoy my family during the summer. I rolled my eyes, "You would Sirius you would,"

We all sat down in the great hall. Soon Professor McGonagall came in with all the little first years, carrying the sorting hat. Sirius jumped up, "Hey Minnie did you miss me?" McGonagall ignored him, but everyone in the Great Hall laughed. They all quieted down when the Sorting hat began to sing his song:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<em>

_While still alive they did divide  
>Their favorites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<br>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<em>

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

We all clapped at the sing and then the sorting began. Gryffindor got a total of 22 new first years, Ravenclaw got 34, Hufflepuff got 17, and Slytherin got 40. After The sorting Dumbledore came up for a few words. I leaned towards James and Sirius, "Now," they took their wands and pointed towards the sky. Suddenly instead of the bright and sunny. Out fell little palm trees and the song Hawaiian Rollercoster ride started playing and gold and red sparks started spraying everywhere. Minnie looked like she was going to explode. Dumbledore, however watched with amusement. After the palm trees and sparks when away a huge banner came down from the ceiling saying 'Marauders are back at Slytherins beware!' after a minute it disappeared into a thick cloud of gray smoke. The great Hall clapped and The Slytherins looked sour. Dumbledore chuckled, "Thank you Marauders for that wonderful welcome back show," James, Sirius stood up and picked up Remus and Peter by the arm and bowed. I laughed. "Now I must tell you all that no one is allowed in the Forbidden forest and no magic between the corridors. And the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team would like me to tell you that tryouts for two chasers and two beaters will be in a week. Now before we tuck in I have a few more words to say, Bumble, Twinkie, Finn, and Nip. Now tuck in. Food appeared on the plates and at once the Marauders shoveled food into their mouths. Except for James, he wasn't even eating, "What's wrong Jamie?" "Tryouts. I rolled my eyes, "Jamie there in a week now eat up," I said taking a chicken leg and putting it under his nose. He sighed and bit it. I laughed when n I let go and he held it there. _Gosh my friends are idiots. Well just James, and Sirius. Everyone else is pretty sane._

"Bella we have 10 minutes hurry the bloody hell up," Lily shouted at me. I glared, "Well I can't find my sock!" I ran around in my school robes on, one foot sockless. Alice laughed, "Its under your pillow," I stopped running, "Oh," I took the sock and out it on, then I put on my shoes. "Finally!" Lily said, "Let's go," I smirked, "Wait my hairs all messed up now," she took my hand and led me down to the Great Hall, "I wasn't going to be late because of you Bella!' I pouted, "But it's good to make an entrance," she glared, "You spend too much time with them," I rolled my eyes, "Just because you secretly love James," "REALLY!" we turned around to see the Marauders, James grinning like a goofball._ Oh this is going to end badly I know it. Then again it'll probably be funny._ "My dear Lily flower I didn't know you secretly loved me," she glared at me. I smiled back. "No, Potter I am not secretly in love with you," she spat. Sirius smirked, "That's because it's not a secret mate," she glared at him, "I am not and will never be in love with you Potter," he smirked and stepped closer to her, "That's what you say now," She fumed. She stamped over to the table, took the bowl of oatmeal and dumped on his head. She went to go sit by Alice. All hopes to hide me laughter failed, "Aw man and I was going to eat that," James smirked under all the oatmeal and extended his arms to me. "Oh no you get away James Potter!" I ran around them in a circle as James chased me. Minnie came over to us, "What is going on here she said," "Well Minnie, James practically confessed his undying love for Lily, she then dumped the oatmeal on him, we all laughed, and then he was trying to hug Bella," Sirius said. She looked at the five of us, "5 points from Gryffindor for disturbing breakfast, and detention with me for all five of you," "Even me and Remus!" Peter squeaked. She looked at the two of them, "Did either of you try to stop it?" they looked at each other and slowly shook their heads, "Then detention for all _five_ of you tonight right after dinner," she waved her wand and cleaned James up then left. We all sat down. Sirius smirked, "Ah the first detention of the year," James grinned, "Could do with some oatmeal now," I shook my head at him as I poured milk into my cereal, "You know I would tell you that maybe you should stop harassing her, but I doubt you'll listen," he smiled and nodded, "You knew me so well," I rolled my eyes. "So what's will today's prank be?" James said. Sirius smiled, "How about a prank on our dear friends the Slytherins," James nodded, "Now should we turn their head red and gold or turn their robes red and gold?" I looked up, "Well who exactly are we targeting?" James smirked, "I say we target old Snivellius, we haven't pranked him during the last days of term, he'll probably thought we forgot about him,"

"Yeah good choice mate,"

"What him we make it so his greasy hair is so greasy, his hair drips grease all over the place," They both looked at me, "That's bloody brilliant!" Remus hit his forehead, "Bella I thought you would be smarter than this, you have stooped to their level," I feigned astonishment, "Excuse me but I am way smarter than those two," James laughed, "Last night I heard you practicing a spell in one of our textbook. My Bella you have quite a mouth for swear words," I punched his arm. Peter squeaked out, "We should head to class," I smiled, "Aw Peter you remind me a cute little mouse!" Boy I've never seen anyone go as red as Peter did. We all laughed and made out way To Transfiguration.

"Minnie!" James, Sirius and I yelled as we entered the classroom, "Did us?" She looked at us, "Not particularly," Sirius pouted, "Minnie that's not nice,"

"All of you sit down and Black kindly call me Professor,"

"Will do Professor Minnie!" and he bounced to his seat we all shook are heads and walked over to are chairs. Class had barely begun when a random parchment was slid over my notes :

(a/n in all the notes that will be written, **James, **_Sirius, _Bella, **Remus**, and _**Peter.**_**)**

**Oi so when are we going to prank Snivel?**

_I vote for lunch_

No too many witnesses, we don't want to get caught. We'll have to do it between corridors, so students see it but teachers don't

**She has a point, even though I am completely against this.**

_**I think it will be funny.**_

_Come on Remus don't be such a spoilsport._ Remus rolled his eyes when he read this.

**I just don't want to get in trouble, I already have detention and all I did was stand there.**

I say we do it just before potions.

_I second it._

**I third it, Peter? Remus?**

_**I fourth it.**_

**I guess, I fifth it.**

**Great now let's stop Minnie is looking at us weird.**

Minnie came over to me. _Thank god I wrote down the notes on the board._ "Why can't you all work more diligently like Bella or Lily?" she said, pointing at me and Lily, who was sitting behind me, " 5 points for Gryffindor each," I smiled and turned towards James, " Made up for the loss at breakfast,"

We walked quickly to Potions. Fortunately for us, The only people waiting was Lily and Snape. James smirked, "Hey Snevillus, did you miss us?" He glared, "No!"

"Aw that's too bad because I sure missed you,"

"Potter why can't you leave Severus alone!"

"Evans I was just making small talk," I looked at Snape and smiled, "Did you do something to your hair, it looks less greasy," Snape stared at me, trying to decide if I was complimenting him or insulting him. James turned around from arguing with Lily and nodded his head, "She's right! Isn't she right Sirius?" Sirius smirked, "Now we can't have that, what's a Snape without his greasy hair," he took out this wand and shot a spell at him while James disarmed him. Snape's hair got 10 times greasier and you can tell the grease was slipping off the strands of his hair. Just then Samantha and Daphne, the two biggest gossipers in our year came they took one look at Snape and laughed. All of the 2nd year Gryffindors and Slytherins were there by now. Lily looked at us, "You should be ashamed of yourself! And you Bella! I thought you were more sensible than that," I raised my hands, "Hey all I did was say it looked LESS greasier, it was a compliment!" I smirked when she glared at me. _She knows she can't be mad at me because I didn't do anything wrong, except of course giving James and Sirius the idea, but she doesn't need to know that._ Just then professor Slughorn opened the door. He took one look at Snape and I could tell he was tried not to laugh, "What—uh-what happened," "James and Sirius did this to him!"

"Well actually my Lily flower, I did nothing,"

"You teased him!"

"I just agreed with Bella!"

"Will you to stop ARGUING!" I shouted, "now can we all just go into class?" Slughorn seemed to be glued where he stood, "What..oh yes everyone inside now hurry," I sat down next to Lily who was fuming, "There just going to get away! Scott free!" I could help but smirk, "Well Lily it does happen, you got away scott free this morning, and im pretty sure dumping oatmeal on boys isn't tolerated much," she went red and mumbled, "Lets just get on with Potions, it's double period, which mean twice as much time I have to spend with Potter," I leaned back in my chair and tried to listen to Slughorn.

"Today class we will be attempting to make a Swelling Solution! Best one gets 15 points for their house, the ingredients and instructions are on page 42 of your textbooks, begin!" I looked at Lily, "What me to get the ingredients or you?" "I'll get them, anything to get away from him," she cringed as she pointed to James sitting behind us, who was staring at her. She left to go get what we need. I laughed, "Way to be a stalker Jamie," he threw a piece of parchment that got stuck in my hair. I rolled my eyes, "Way to be mature," he smirked, "Mature? Me? Never!" I snorted, "You got that right," Lily came back and since both of us were excellent at Potions, we were the first ones done. Slughorn was ecstatic, "See here everyone! Ms. Evans and Ms. Kerri have done this solution excellently! See the rich red color!, excellent 15 points each for Gryffindor! ,Now Ms. Kerri why don't you help Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," I turned around and looked at their caldron, it was a sick green color. I put my head in my hands, "You guys are idiots," I quickly fixed their potion so it was now a light red color, "Just keep stirring," I instructed Sirius. I sat at my desk drawing circle on the desk with me finger. _I hate being smart and finishing quickly. It's so boring! Hmm maybe I should talk to Remy and see if I can figure out if he's a werewolf._ I quickly wrote a note to him and threw the note on his desk that was right in front of mine:

He Remy, how's your mom?

**She's fine, getting a little bit better. I'll have to visit her soon. May I ask why are you risking getting caught passing notes in class to talk about my mom?**

Why are you?

…**you have a point.**

So when are you going to visit her?

**The 17****th**

Oh, hey! Isn't that the full moon!

I saw him read it and his eyes widened and he went pale._ Yep he's a werewolf._

**Yeah I think it is. **_okay I NEED to talk to him about this._

Hey do you think you can help me on our Transfiguration homework during break?

**Sure.**

Thanks Remus

I sat back in my chair tapping my foot impatiently. I couldn't wait for break to come.

***gasp!* she knows! Will she be okay with it! Will she shun Remus away? Tune in next chapter! Until then Please review! * gets down on knees and begs* please!_ ~Teya~**


	3. A Very Sirius Birthday

**Okay first of all I want to clarify this up because im guessing some people are confused, this is the Marauder generation, but in our time. So that's why you hear things like iPod, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, and Ugg boots, just clarifying that up.**

**Reply to Hi's Review: of course you're my favorite! You were my first ever reviewer. Of course ill let her be okay with it. Love your suggestion. So sorry I didn't use it but I was already finished with this chapter when I checked my reviews, maybe I'll do that will the other characters, however thanks for suggesting and review. Keep it up *smiles***

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and other characters I do own people on Gryffindor Quidditch team. I also OWN Sirius's birthday cake.**

When potions let out Lily glared at James and walked over to Snape, who was still dripping grease. James and Sirius started laughing again. I rolled my eyes and lifted the spell off of Snape. Lily turned around and mouthed `Thank you' and continued to walking off. I turned to the Marauders, "Remus is going to help me on my Transfiguration homework," James pouted, "Why didn't you ask me?" "Or me?" Sirius pouted alongside James. I rolled my eyes once more, "Because you too were too busy messing up in Potions. They both huffed, "We'll see you in Charms, and we won't save you seats," I laughed, "You know you will, you love us too much!" I yelled as they walked away. Remus laughed as we walked towards the Library. We walked in and sat down on a table. We sat there for awhile, Remus looking at me and me humming to myself, "Uh Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

"Didn't I tell you in the note?"

"Yes but your just sitting there humming 'When we're Human' for the last minute,"

"Oh," I stared at the table and drew circles on the table with my finger again. _How do I approach this situation rationally? _" I know what you are," I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth and looked around to see if anyone was her. Thankfully no one was around to hear us. I looked at Remus. He had gone extremely pale and he was just staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down and quietly said, 'You're a…a werewolf," I looked up in his eyes, searching for anger, hatred. Instead I found sadness and.. fear? He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, " I will understand if you never want to talk to me again," _WHAT! He seriously thought that I would run away? _I didn't know why, but I started laughing. Remus looked up with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him, "You honestly think I would be an idiot and no talk to you just because of that?" he looked at me as if I was crazy, "But, im a monster," I shook my head, "No your Remus who has a…furry little problem, that he will no longer have to go through alone," I hugged him, Bella im still not a hugger," I laughed. He told me all about his transformation, "Woah so, the `ghosts' in the Shrieking shack…" "are me," "That's cool! Oh we have to get to Charms,' we grabbed our bags and walked to class.

Classes were flying by quickly and soon it was Friday night. Unfortunately, this also meant the night before Quidditch tryouts. James and Sirius were just looking at their plates. I however, was devouring everything in sight. Remus looked at us and rolled his eyes, "Honestly guys look at you, James, Sirius, eat something or else you'll die of starvation, and then you'll never be on the team!" they look at him sighed, and began eating, "and Bella! Slow down! You're going to pop!" _It's not my fault my emotions are all over the place when Im nervous. _I sighed and slowed my pace in eating. "Im sure all three of you will do fine," we all looked at him, "Thanks," we all said. Peter looked up at me, "We should go to sleep," we all nodded and made our way to the common room.

James, Sirius, and I spent the whole night going over Quidditch plays, reading Quidditch Weekly, and studying Quidditch through the ages. Im guessing we ending up sleeping in the common room because when Remus woke us up I was on the couch. I looked up at him. He smiled, "Lunch starts in 20 minutes, Tryouts in 45 minutes," I nodded, took two pillows and threw them at James and Sirius. They both jumped up yelling. I laughed while Remus just chuckled at shook his end, "Go get ready, lunch is in 20," I told them. They slowly made their way to the stairs, "Remus can you go follow them while I get ready?" he nodded and jogged over to them. I went into my dorm, took a quickie shower, put my hairs is a very messy low ponytail to the side. I put on something suited for tryouts, then meet the Marauders and we made are way down to the Great Hall. After Remus and I force fed James and Sirius we ran to our common room to get our broom and went down to the Quidditch pitch, where people were barely starting to get there, I could see the Captain, a fifth year by the name of David Stone. The other teammates where behind him, already on their brooms. Remus and Peter sat in the stands. I saw Remus take out a book and Peter lay down to sleep. _What a great support system we have._ "Alright!" Stone said, getting our attention quickly, "All chasers make a line here according to year, youngest to oldest. Same with the beaters over here. James and I looked at Sirius and then parted to our line. I frowned we were the only second years there. _Well this was going to be interesting._

Stone really wanted to pick the best, he put us through a series of intense drills, and he would eliminate people as they went along. Soon it was just James, a fifth year, a seventh year, and I for chasers, and just Sirius and two third years, and a fifth year. Things were getting a bit hard, but surprisingly I was feeling pain. Suddenly Stone flew over to me and James. "Oi you two, you are the youngest ones here yet you seem the least tired. We smirked, "we would practice from about 11 am to 7pm, this is nothing," James said. I nodded, "That and I've actually fallen off my broom before thanks to Black over there, and all I did was get back up and scored 10 goals," He smirked, " I like your guys determination," he turned to the fifth year and seventh year, "Your free to go," he told them. My eyes widened. I looked at James. He was grinning his signature goofy smile. David told us we could go sit down. We got off out brooms and ran over to Remus, "Did you see us!"

"We made it!" "Duh James,"

"Remus don't ruin his moment, it's not nice,"

"Fine lets watch Sirius, he's actually doing pretty good," I looked at him, his face was full of concentration and determination, no other person there had that face, except for one third year. Suddenly David told him to come down. I gasped. _Is he out? Did he make it?_ David told him something, clapped him on his back and then he went over to us. His face was unreadable. I could tell if he got in or not, "Sirius," I called hesitantly. He looked at me with a black stare. Then slowly his face broke out into a smile. I squealed, "Congratulations!" I hugged him tightly. James clapped him on his back, "Nice job mate," Stone told the other third year to sit down next to us then came over, "Okay our two new chasers are James Potter and Bella Kerri. And our new beaters are Sirius Black and Darren Harvey," everyone clapped, "Everyone else can leave you four, I need to talk to you a while," Everyone left except Remus, who was trying to get Peter to wake up. "Alright as you all know Im The Captain and the Keeper. That's Kevin Denzey, the other chaser, and That's Leo Riordan, our seeker, alright practice is Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays 30 minutes into dinner, so you have 15 to eat, and 15 minutes to come down here and get dressed, See you all Tuesday," The Marauders and I made our way up to the common room. I threw myself of a couch. _Oh the pain is coming now._ "Wow," James breathed, "I can't believe we are all on the team, I mean I pictured us on the team, but now that its real, its wow," I chuckled, "good vocabulary Jamie," I stood up, "Well I'll see you all at dinner I must spread the news in my dorm," we said goodbye and I ran to my room. "Lily!" she looked up from her book, "What? What! Quidditch? Did you make it?" I smirked and posed, "You are now looking at the new Gryffindor Chaser," she screamed and tackled me into a hug. "Ok Lily I think I should shower," Lily crinkled her nose, "Yeah you smell like a sock," "A pretty sock that's on the GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM!" I yelled then ran to the shower.

Surprisingly balancing Quidditch and schoolwork was easy. I just had to make sure I had the majority done, or at least Transfiguration, then I would finish during breakfast and part of Transfiguration. Not once did I have a late homework. Weeks flew by and soon I was being woken up on a beautiful October Saturday, "Bella James has threaten to kiss me if I don't get you up in 5 minutes, so you better get up in 3," Lily growled at me. I smirked and sat up in bed, "You know you would like it," she rolled her eyes, "So who's birthday is it?" she pointed to the neatly wrapped present on my bedside table, "Sirius's," then I went to take a shower. Then I got a brown head band and put my hair back. I put on a brown tee and a fall multi colored sweater going just down mid thigh(a/n fall multi colored means like the colors of fall leaves), black leggings and my tan colored ugg boots. I brushed my teeth got the present and ran down to the common room. When I saw Sirius I pounced on him, "Happy Birthday!" I yelled. He laughed, "Thank you Bells now get off of me," I stood next to him and gave him his present. He took it and put it on the table where he was putting his presents. He bounced up and down, "Yay now that you're here I can open my presents. And then James said he had a surprise. I sat down in between Remus and James on the couch opposite of Sirius and watched him open his gifts. James got him a broomstick servicing kit. Remus got him a couple muggle prank books. Peter got him a pack of exploding snap cards I got him his own wizard chess set, "Aw thanks guys, Bella how did you know I've wanted a chess set?" I laughed, "Because im your close friend, it my job to know," we cleaned up the wrapping and Sirius put his gifts in his room, "Okay Jamie what surprise do you have?" he beamed at all of us, "I James Potter, found the Kitchens, with the help of Leo," Sirius grinned, "Woo that means we can eat more!" I rolled my eyes, "and we can eat after practice, or if we miss a meal…Just like we missed breakfast," James eyes widened, "Then let's go!"

He practically shoved us through the portrait hole and all over the castle until we got to a picture of a bowl of fruit. James walked up to it and tickled the pear, it laughed at open, "That is so cool!" we all went in and all I saw were house elves. I took a step back, "What's wrong?" Sirius asked. James sniggered, "She's afraid of house elves," " I am not! I just would like to be notified when they are around," James smirked "if you not afraid then talk to one," just then a small house elf with a light blue tea cozy on her head and a blue dish towel hanging limply on her body and had huge blue eyes walked up to me. I stiffened, "Hello mistress and masters, what can Breezy get you?" I slowly breathed in and out, "Uh we missed b-breakfast so w-we were wondering if y-you could get us some food," she grinned, " Breezy would be glad to get you. What would you like to eat, Breezy can get you anything!" I relaxed a bit, "Uh can I get a burger with two patties?" Breezy nodded and turned to the Marauders, "And for you masters?" "We'll have the same," she nodded and started walking away, "Uh Breezy," "Yes Mistress?" "Call me Bella," "Yes Mistress Bella," and she bounced away. I smirked, "See I made friends with the elf, so ha im not afraid," they all laughed and sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes and joined them just as Breezy came back with our food. I took a bite out of it. _Oh my gosh this burger tastes awesome!_ "Breezy this burger is excellent!" Breezy smiled "Breezy thanks you Mistress Bella," I rolled my eyes, "Call me Bella, Breezy, just Bella," Breezy nodded, "okay Breezy will remember that Bella," I smiled, "Thank you," she left and I continued to eat my delicious burger. "So Sirius how's your birthday?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Awesome!" we all laughed.

Suddenly I realized something. "Breezy," I called out. She popped next to me. I jumped slightly. James and Sirius sniggered. I glared at them then turned back to Breezy, "Can we have a happy birthday cake for Sirius?" Breezy grinned and nodded, "Breezy will be honored to make Master Sirius his birthday cake," she ran away to go fix it. "You didn't have to get me a cake," "  
>"Nonsense, you guys got me a cake last year and if I remember that turned out to be rather fun," we all laughed at the memory. Soon Breezy came back with a rather large cake with red frosting and it said `Happy Birthday Sirius' in gold. She also had some candles. I took the cake and candle from her, "Thank you Breezy," Breezy nodded then walked away. I lit the candles using my wand and we sung happy birthday to him rather goofily. James gave me a look and I knew what he wanted to do. I nodded. Just as Sirius was finishing blowing out his candles my and James put his face in the cake. Remus chuckled and Peter squeaked in laughter. Sirius came up slowly, wiping the cake out of his eyes, "You know, this cake is rather tasty, you two should TRY IT!' he threw cake at the both of us, "This is war!" I grabbed cake and started throwing it and the marauders, "Oi I thought I was o your side!" James cried. Remus throwing cake at Sirius, "I wasn't even part of this!" Soon we were all out of cake and it was all on our clothes, and in our hair. Some even went in our shoes. We cleaned up magically, then went back to the common room. We all sat around happily and I could tell Sirius mumbled, "Best birthday ever,"<p>

**A little bit short than other chapters but only by a few hundred words. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and if you have any suggestions, do not be afraid to ask, and I'll be sure to check my review BEFORE I start the chapter. I've learned my lesson HAHA well that's all review!_~Teya~**


	4. Quidditch Memories

**Ok ANNOUNCEMENT! I have fixed and redid the first chapter in Unexpected Series of Events! Go read it for Bella's NEW, more realistic (somewhat) description! Anyways sorry for this chapter being all ugh. California is having a MAJOR Heat wave. And it doesn't help that it's hotter in my house then outside. Also I usually write the stories in the wee hours of the morning and I use headphones and I can't write without music however my earphones decided to run off. So sorry if it isn't good. Oh and I noticed that I put in an extra Chaser so the new beater is out and the other chaser that was on that team filled that spot. Okay *smiles***

**TO HI: I'm glad your okay with me not using your suggestion and I like your suggestion but I think I'll wait until the Final match to do that because it will be better but ill have them play Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff this first game. It's also funny because I was had just written the first sentence about the match when I got the review alert Ha-ha well great minds think alike I guess C: thank you for thinking my writing is good. Oh and I also read your review and don't worry I decided I didn't want it to be that way so this series will have different stuff than Changing the Future so they won't be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters I do own Bella and her Quidditch abilities.**

The first match of the season came quickly. During breakfast, James was a wreck. He wouldn't eat anything. No matter how much we begged. After 20min we all gave up. Sirius was a little bit better but not by much. He had only eaten two pieces of toast and a sip of his pumpkin juice. I however had a nice healthy meal. Soon we waved good bye to Remus and Peter and made our way to the changing rooms. On the inside I was way more nervous than the others. I had a lot to prove. They were both pureblood, I was a muggleborn. They wanted me to fail. But I wasn't, I wasn't going to show them I was just as good as a pureblood. I took out my iPod and put on my playlist I listen to when I need inspiration. It was on speaker so everyone in the changing room can hear it. David came over to me, "What's that?"

"A music player,"

"A muggle device? Why do you need that?"

"To get me ready to crush the Ravenclaws,"

"Good answer, continue on," I smiled and continued to the changing stall. All I do is Win by DJ Khaled came on so I sang that, while changing a few lyrics

_All I do is win _

_Win no matter what_

_Got Quidditch on my mind_

_I can never get enough_

_And every time I step up in the pitch everybody's hands go up!_

_And they stay there_

"Yeah"

"And they stay there"

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Sirius, You are a bloody idiot," I said, while coming out of the stalls. I posed, "Do I look good in the uniform," we both laughed. We looked over at James who was sitting down, looking over the play book we each got, "Jamie don't worry," I put my hand on his shoulder, "You'll do fine," David called us all in a huddle, " Alright team, it's are first game, and it's against Ravenclaw. They don't really have any true athletes there so they aren't strong in that area (A/n sorry for any offence to Ravenclaw lovers), what they are strong at is teamwork. So we need to go out there and play like a family. This game is ours to grab if we go out there, play with 110% determination and listen to each other. Remember they play more on defense then offense. So chasers, go hard. Beaters, still play as if they have a good offense. Seeker, since it's the first game, scope the field for the snitch, if we have a good lead or even losing by a few goals, go for it. If we are being creamed and even the snitch wouldn't help us. Stall for a while and if things aren't getting better, put us out of our misery. But trust me this game is ours! We got to go out there and make sure they remember playing us, let's scare the pants off of them and the other teams, andlet's make them scared to face us for fear of getting creamed! Hands in" We all put our hands in. "Gryffindor on three! 1. 2. 3..." GRYFFINDORS! I was so pumped up that when we went out. I did a mighty roar.

That really pumped up the Gryffindors and they cheered. I heard the commentator, who was a browned haired third year "Welcome to the first game of the Season. Today's game is Gryffindor (cheers erupted from Gryffindor that drowned out the Boos from Ravenclaw and Slytherins) and Ravenclaw (cheers erupted again and Gryffindor booed). On the Ravenclaw team we have Captain and chaser Jacob Bradley, Ernie Chambers, Daniel Rogers, Stuart Cornfoot, Stacy Corner, and Jerry Boot! And for the Gryffindor team Our Captain and Keeper David Stone, James Potter, Bella Kerri who looks good for a 2nd year I blushed then laughed when McGonagall yelled at him) Sirius Black, Kevin Denzey and Leo Riordan!" we all circled the pitch. I saw Lily and Alice and I waved. I saw Lily smile but then glared at James and he winked at her. She was close to hexing him if it wasn't for Alice taking away her wand. I laughed as me all met in a circle. David and Jacob shook hands and soon the Quaffle was up in the air. I raced up and caught and zoomed down the pitch. Rogers's aimed a bludger at me which I easily dodged. I passed the ball to James who was closer to the pitch. I zoomed more closely than him and he passed it back to me. I was now 3 feet away from the hoop. I faked left and went center and "Goal! Kerri scores the first 10 points for Gryffindor! Nice Job," It was a pretty okay match and 30 minutes later the score was 100-30 in our favor. I and James were on fire, scoring goal after goal. Sirius had a very good aim and stopped Ravenclaw from scoring 5 goals. Suddenly Leo dived, "Hang on I think Riordan... Yes! He sees the snitch oh and Boot is on the other side of the field I don't think he can make it! Riordan caught the Snitch! Riordan caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 250-30! By a landslide! Woo! GO GRYFFINDOR!" I grinned as I landed. I saw James and Sirius and ran towards them enveloping them in too a bone crushing hug, "Uh Belly, we need air," I laughed as I saw Alice running towards me, dragging Lily who was yelling, "But Potters there!" I hugged both of them. Out of nowhere Jamie lifted Lily off her feet and twirled her around. She went red and began to bang on his shoulders, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT POTTER!" he put her down and she shot him with a perfect bat-bogey hex. We all laughed at James misfortune. Lily grabbed Alice by the wrist and stomped off the field. I lifted the hex and we all went into the changing rooms. _Best. Game. Ever! Can't wait for the next one!_

Gryffindor was on fire, winning every game. However, soon everyone was thinking about Christmas. All too soon Christmas came. We all stood at Hogwarts except for Lily. I was the only one at breakfast that Christmas Eve (everyone was sleeping in late.) when Moo swooped down. There were three letters and three packages. I let Moo drink some of my pumpkin juice and picked up the first letter as he flew back to the Owlery.

_Dear Bella,_

_Your owl is really smart. He always seems to know when I get letters from the children and even waits while I write mine. Anyways Happy Early Christmas! I hope you like your gift. You left one of your wizard magazines in your room and I saw it in there and ordered it. I'm actually quite proud of myself for figuring it out. Anyways the kids were really bummed that you decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but I told them that you have friends too. Things are fine here. Bill is so busy at work we hardly see him. Oh and Marcus' writing is now legible! So I told him he can write you a letter but only if him and Margret share. Melody of course also didn't come home. She's at Bradley's house. They are really getting serious. Well ill write you if anything happens._

_Lots of love, Auntie Kate_

_P.S. my gift is the one with the big blue bow._

I picked up the present and ripped it open. It was a silver necklace with three light purple jewels that seemed to glow brighter than usual. I smiled; the three jewels obvious represented Melly, Margy, and Marc. I put it in my pocket and picked up the next one:

_Dear Belly,_

_**I learned how to write!**__ Anyways Happy Early Christmas!__** I got you a book! **__Way to ruin the surprise Marcus, idiot. __**Margy butty. **__THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Anyways, I hope you have fun with your friends, Melody says throw snowballs for her. We are going home for Christmas but by the time you get this it'll probably be like Christmas Eve.__** Belly when you get home can I make you a cake? **__Marcus I promised mom I would help you write a letter to Bella, not have you write nonsense! Well now he left to go tell Melody on me. I'll see you later, hope you like your gift, mine isn't the book it's the shirt. Oh great no I ruined my gift. Ah Mellys coming! Bye Belly love you see you during summer holidays_

_Sincerely, Margret Stiles_

I laughed. Margy was always the prim and proper one and Marcus is so hyper. I picked up a badly wrapped present, knowing it was from them and opened it. I saw my book that I was actually a book a got when I was seven from Aunt Kate, apparently Marcus took it and used it as my present. I took out the shirt. It was a light purple distress athletic pullover. I absolutely adored it. I put it back in the box, set it aside, and reached for the last letter:

_Belly!_

_I miss you Cousin. Why must you be so lovable and make friends. Ha-ha just kidding I'm so happy that you're going out there and having fun. I remember staying at your house for a week. Yuck, so not fun. Anyways I'm not even going home either; I'm going to Bradley's. But anyways how's school? Oh I can't wait until you're 13! I will give you a total make over. No more kiddy ponytails and headbands! Now it's time for nice straight hair and voluptuous waves and curls! And the scoop necks and V-neck! AND THE SKIRTS! Ah hormonal boys of Hogwarts beware! Oh yeah Happy Early Christmas. Just letting you know my gift is what you will be wearing when you go back to Hogwarts next year, no exceptions! See you during the summer. Got to go Marcus found me in my hiding space. He wants to bake something even though we have no kitchen in our dorms. Honestly that child!_

_Love and Smiles, Melody Stiles_

_P.S. Bradley says hi._

I rolled my eyes at her letter. _Figures she would want to give me a makeover. Knowing Melody it'll make me look two years older._ I opened her present and saw floral chiffon and lace top and blue shorts. (A/n will post a picture on my profile for you to see it) it was very nice and, of course, would make me look older. I gathered all my stuff and headed back to the common room. There I found the marauders groggily coming downstairs. Sirius looked at my presents confused. "Oi did we sleep through Christmas Eve?" I chuckled, "No my aunt and cousins just sent me early gifts," they all nodded then sat on our usual couch. I raced up to my dorm and went back downstairs, flopping down between Jamie and Sirius, "You guys do know you missed breakfast right?" they all groaned. I smiled; "well lucky for you I am a girl with a big appetite so how about we go to the kitchens and then a snowball fight," Sirius and James grinned, "LETS GO!" they grabbed me, Peter and Remus and dragged us all to the kitchens

Once our bellies were full with pancakes and pumpkin juice we made our way to the grounds. "Wait we are five. How is that going to work with teams?"

"How about every man for himself?"

"I like your thinking Belly,"

"Why thank you Sirius now if you don't mind…" I proceed to throw a snowball right in his face. He stood still, the icy contents dripping from his face. I took this time to run and hid behind a tree and made about 5 dozen snowballs. I then levitated them into the tree and climbed up it. "THIS IS WAR BELLA!" I heard Sirius bellow. I laughed, "Remember to get Remus James and Peter to," they had all claimed spots as their forts. I had an advantage since I was high up (only about 10 feet up). I saw Sirius hiding behind a boulder. James behind a tree, Remus had actually built a small fort. And Peter had dug a hole and out himself and his snowballs in it. I cupped one snowball in my hand and chose my target_ Peter is too easy of a target. I sort of feel sorry for him. Remus is smart, he'll probably have a shield charm on it. So it was Jamie or Sirius. _I smirked, aimed and BAM! Direct hit! James came out from behind the tree, "NOT COOL BELLY! I MIGHT HAVE TO USE THAT EAR!" I laughed and bombed James and Sirius with multiple snowballs. Even chancing some towards Remus. (I was right he did have a shield charm, dam him and his thinking) Not many had come to me and soon I was feeling on top, but of course it would have ended badly. I threw a snowball at James a little too hard and lost my balance. I saw someone rush towards me. I closed as I prepared to hit the cold icy hard ground. But instead I hit something warm and hard. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Sirius. I smiled, "Thanks," he put me down,"Well I think that's enough fun for now why don't we go to dinner?' James suggested Sirius grinned, "FOOD!" and ran to the Great Hall. "Sirius! Wait… Oh never mind, we'll catch up to him later," Remus sighed. We all walked to the Great Hall to find Sirius already sitting down while jumping in his seat. Remus went up to him and held him down by his shoulders, "Calm down!" he ordered. Sirius gave him puppy dog eyes, "Why?" Remus stood strong, "Because it makes you look like an idiot," Sirius glared at him and muttered, "You look like an idiot," James and I shook our heads as we sat down and ate and ate until our bellies were full.

**Yep worse ending ever but I like the chappie : ) anyways I since this chapter and the last one were posted rather late ill make the next chapter a long one. Maybe 4,000 words? Ha-ha ill try. Love_~Teya~**


	5. Bouncy Balls

**Guess whose back, back, back? Teya Back! I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting, especially you Hi. But between School, Cheer, Games and Gymnastics, my only free days are Sunday Afternoons: ( However I'm back and I think this chapter is pretty good. I missed you all! Enjoy~ Teya**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :' (**

Christmas Day was the best. I woke up about an hour before breakfast. Everyone was still asleep. I grinned mischievously. I took out my iPod and set the volume high and put on 'Baby Its Cold Outside' the scene was hilarious. Alice was flinging her arms around like a crazy person. Sam and Daphne were screaming 'Shut it off!" I laughed and turned off the music. Suddenly the three girls' moods changed. They dog piled me, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" Then there hugs were exchanged for presents and food, "Where did you get this?" I asked, gesturing to the food. Daphne grinned flirtatiously, "Sirius" I tried hard to not just tackle her down and scream 'You bitch!' I smiled, "Cool," Sam got hold of my iPod and put Some Wizard band that she likes. Soon we were all dancing like idiots on our beds singing at the top of our lungs. "Oi We're gunna miss breakfast!" I yelled. "Oh well we got plenty of food here!" Alice screamed. I pressed pause, "Lets at least move this party downstairs,"

We all showered and got dressed. I decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans with a dark red thermal with my beige Uggs. I took all my presents and followed the girls to the common room where I was quickly dog-piled once again by Sirius and James, "Happy Christmas Belly!" "Oi get off me you idiots! You guys need me for the next game" I yelled, laughing. Sirius jumped off, "So what you get me?" Remus smacked up upside the head, "Stop sounding like a spoiled brat," he stuck his tongue out at him. I laughed "Come on let's all sit down and open presents. Sam Daphne and Alice suddenly were speaking at the same time, I guess saying that they had somewhere to go. Soon it was just me and The Marauders. I shrugged and passed out everyone's gifts, "Can I go first?" Remus rolled his eyes, "You always go first do you have to ask?" Sirius grinned and ripped open all his presents. A book called 'The Sad Sad History of The Chudley Cannons' (Which is how James got a bruise on his cheek.) A orange and black scarf with the Chudley Cannons logo on it( Sirius tried kissing Remus which is how Sirius got a bruise on his cheek.) an action figure of Alex Hook, the captain of the Chudley Cannons and finally a red and gold small wrist band from me. We all went around until they finally came to me, A Holyhead Harpies sweater from James, a Collection of 'Series of Unfortunate Events' from Remus, a candy basket from Peter and a distress sweatshirt of the Chudley Cannons from Sirius( after looking at his puppy dog eyes I gave in and wore it.)

After presents we went to go eat then walked around the Lake trying to think of what to do. Suddenly Sirius Jumped up and down "A Prank! A Prank! A prank on those icky Slytherins! We'll use James' Invisibility Cloak!" I looked at James with wide eyes, "You have an invisibility Cloak? How!" James puffed out his chest, "It's an old heirloom of the Potter family," I rolled my eyes, "Your such a prat," We all laughed ,"Alright," Sirius said, "Time to get down to business,"

(3rd person)

While Bella and the Marauders were busy pranking the Slytherins, miles away in the basement of the Malfoy Manor Death Eaters were meeting with their fearless leader. They all sat down, waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly there was the creaking of a door, and the sounds of robes being dragged across the floor. "Servants… I gathered you all here this Christmas because I am growing stronger. We will soon rule the Wizarding world. The only thing getting in our way is Mudbloods, and blood traitors," All of his supporters hissed. "Once everything is secure we will strike. Be ready! Be prepared! Be pure!"

(Back to Bella and the Marauders: D)

Bella and the Marauders ran all the back to the common room laughing "Oh Merlin that was the greatest prank ever!" James yelled

"Who did you prank this time?" Lily said her voice like venom. James turned around and smiled, "Lily you're talking to me!" he enveloped her into a big loving hug. She screamed, "James Potter put me down or ill hex you to hell and back!" I rolled my eyes, "Alright James put the princess down," James put her down and patted her head, "Yeah she's a pretty pretty princess," She swatted his hand away, "James you're absolutely awful!" "Awfully handsome," "Can you just answer my question you imbecile?" Lily said annoyed. I sighed, "We pranked Snape Lils," Lily gasped, "Bella!" "Don't give that Lils I prank everybody! And I do it out of laughter not like these guys," Lily huffed and walked to the dorm, "See you later Lils!" I smiled and waved. I knew she was smiling. I turn around to see James lost n thought. I smacked him on the back of his head, "Hey lover boy get your head out of the clouds," Everyone laughed. James frowned, "Not cool Belly!" I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well I'm going to catch some shut eye, night guys," "Night,"

The next few months were very busy. We were on a prank spree. On top of that their detention doubled. So I had to make sure everyone did their homework, with the exception of Remus because he always does his homework. And before you knew it another Quidditch game was on. Gryffindor was undefeated, 1st place toward the Quidditch cup and 2nd toward house cup (Sirius and James is to blame.) The next game was against Hufflepuff, an easy team to beat.

"They're so weak-willed and well, weak, you'll crush them Bella!" Peter was telling me. I smiled, "Thanks Peter, you're better help then these too," I said pointing to Sirius and James staring blankly at their pieces of toast. Suddenly Moo swooped down and dropped off a letter that smelled strongly of perfume. I grinned, _Melody!_ I opened it up and read it:

_Dear Belly,_

_So Mom wrote to me telling me all about your Quidditch games (Thanks for telling me you made the team stupid!) and she also told me that you had a game today and if your owl gets there on time I believe you're at breakfast. You better eat, you're much too skinny. How are you ever going to fit in your new clothes? Oh and I almost forgot to mention Bill got in a car accident. He's in the hospital getting treated. If he survives he'll go to jail because the person in the other car died. Poor guy, he was only 30. Anyways sorry to tell all this to you in a letter but I like won't be seeing you until summer and that's like 4 months away. But hey look on the bright side. Next week is Valentine's Day! Be prepared for a whole lot of chocolate! Good luck on your game Belly_

_Love and Smiles,_

_Melody_

_ Bradley says good luck too_

I didn't know what to think. Would I rather have Bill in jail? Or..? I decided not to think about that right now. I focused on my eggs for the rest of breakfast.

Once I got in the game all the confusion I had turned in to what kept me going that game. James and I were making all the shots. If a Quaffle ever got out of our hands Sirius was always there to make sure it didn't go far. Half way into the game it was 120-20 Gryffindor was soaring. All we had to do was grab the snitch and the game was ours. Everything was going smoothly when. "Bell look out!" I swerved just in time to barely miss getting hit my a flying bouncy ball? Suddenly they were everywhere. I Swerved and swerved, "Leo we need the snitch ASAP!" I yelled to our seeker and he nodded and flew off trying his best not to get hit by the balls (AN: hahahaha(X sorry) I saw the other Hufflepuffs chaser Melanie Davis and flew at top speed. Sirius took a shot at her but missed luckily a ball hit her on the head and she dropped the ball. I scooped it up and raced for the goals. I was so close when James yelled, "Bella Watch out!" before I could think about what I was doing I threw James the Quaffle just as one of the balls hit my temples, I felt myself fall off my broom and before I hit the ground I blacked out,

**Oh dear god why must I always end my chapters with Bella hurting herself. I guess because I do that too: D it feels good to write again I missed it so much. Oh and Merry Christmas guys and Happy holidays hope it's wonderful and full of fond memories. Please comment on the chapter and the story please. And again any suggestions please feel free to tell me them. I'm so open-minded it's crazy :) Oh and I am now in need of a beta reader as you can most likely tell so if you are one or know a good one tell me please. Bye! _Teya**


	6. Confessions and Death

**It is now Christmas Eve and I am spending the rest of my Holidays working on this story. If you guys have any reviews I like I would gladly put it in the story, even if I am finished writing this.**

**Seasidesimaone: Ha-ha I love it when fans tell me to hurry up and update. It inspires me don't worry I will, however when I go back to school (Jan. 9) I may take a little longer to update but I'll spend free time jotting down ideas in class. :D**

**Hi: You reviewed! As soon as I posted the story I checked my mail so much to see if you would review: D Ha-ha I love open-minded crazy people. Hmm, I love your idea! But maybe she shouldn't dwell on them right away. It will make the story longer**

I woke up and saw all white. _Oh Merlin I'm dead!_ I blinked a couple times and realized I was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was by my side pouring what looked like water into a cup, "Oh good dear you're up drink this," I slowly took the cup and drank. It didn't taste like water but it was alright. However the taste surprised me so I spit it out as a reflex. Pomfrey looked surprised, "Headache cures don't normally taste bad,"

"Sorry, I was expecting water. How long was I out?"

"2 days,"

"What! What happened did we win?" Just then I heard the door open and surprise surprise the Marauders come running to my bed, "You're awake,!" they all cried and soon I was being crushed to death by their hugs. "Boys stop she barely woke up 10 minutes ago!" I looked up at her, "When can I leave?" She thought for a moment, "Finish drinking that potion then you are free to go," I turned to James and grabbed him by the collar, "What happened? Did we win? Teeelllll Me!" I started shaking him. Sirius pulled me hands away, "After you fell James abandoned the Quaffle to go help you. Madam Hooch was about to blow the whistle for the game to stop when Leo caught the snitch so yes Belly we won," "Yes!" I hopped out of bed and did a little dance. They all laughed. Lily and the girls came up a few minutes after, "Bella!" Lily ran up and enveloped me into a hug, "Oh my gosh I'm so glad you are alright! James as been an absolute pain! I missed you protecting me from him!" I laughed and hugged her back, "Glad to know I'm being used for my awesome protection skills,"

I hugged the rest of my friends and drank the rest of my potion. Soon I was back in the common room. I was sad though, sad that I missed the whole weekend and I have to make up a whole days work, but also a little confused. While I was out I had these…dreams but they didn't feel like dreams. They felt like they were happening, or going to happen. _ Oh honestly Bella, Visions? Don't be silly they wear just dreams and they were weird because you weren't in the right state of mind. _I decided not to make a big deal out of them. Besides, Next Saturday was Valentine's Day this week was going to be the best. _Now to get cracking on that missing work. Yay! Nah you swear. _I dragged my supplies and books out of my bag and began with my Potions Homework.

"Bella! Help!" Sirius ran down the stairs and flung himself on the couch next to me, it was nearly curfew. I sighed, "What is it Siri?" he gave me a piece of Parchment. I read it:

"The uses of Swelling Solution by Sirius Black aka the best looking 2nd year ever 'Really Sirius?' Swelling Solution swells things, duh. Its uses are to swell things. They grow really big. Like the time the Marauders out some in Snivellus's soup and his head went 2 sizes bigger" I exchanged looks between him and the essay, "Sirius this sucks,"

"I know Remy told me but he said he didn't want to help me because I always trick him into copying off his work,"

"Do you?"

"Bella! How dare you assume such a corrupt criminal evil wicked mischievous unruly vile ok yeah I do,"

"Have you been using Rem"s thesaurus?" Sirius grinned and nodded. I shook my head and handed him my copy of the Potions book. I highlighted all the things you need for your essay just write them in your own words and you should have a decent essay within the length limit," Sirius bear hugged me, "Thank you Thank you Belly I love you!" I turned red as he ran up the boy dormitory

"You love me?" I whispered. My mind couldn't do homework anymore so I packed it up and went up to my dorm. When I got up everyone was asleep except for Lily, who was reading with light on the tip of her wand.

"Hey Bella come sit on my bed, you look conflicted," I made her way to her bed, "I think I like Sirius" I whispered. She dropped her book and her wand. It went rolling off the bed, "What? Why? He's just as annoying, arrogant as Potter!" she said frantically. "Be Quiet" I whispered. She looked at me with wide-eyes. Then they softened, "I heard him talking to Potter once," I laughed, "Stalking James are we?" I teased. She glared at me then continued, "I heard that he wanted to be like the player of Hogwarts by the end of 3rd year," I sighed, "Yeah he told me," I laid on the bed, "Why must he be a player? Plus I know likes him," Lily laid down next to me, "Don't worry about that Bells, you can tell she's easy, plus you're way prettier?" "Checking me out are we Lils?" I teased suggestively. She laughed, "Oh god you and Black are the perfect match.

(Meanwhile at the boy's dorm 'Sirius POV')

Right before I entered my room I stopped. _I just told Bella I love her. Oh shit I… I… I LIKE HER!_ I ran into the dorm, "Guys!" I called out "Wake up!" Remus was the first to wake, "Sirius, we are trying to sleep!" Remus looked awful, sick-like even, "Go back to sleep Remus you look shitty," He glared, shook his head, then went back to sleep. I went over to James bed, I took out my want "_Agumenti" _ James shrieked as the cold water hit him, "Sirius what the hell!"

"I think I like Bella"

"You think or you know?"

"I know!" James stood there, his face blank. I was about to slap him for not giving emotion when his face broke out into a smile.

"Finally! I knew it!" he clapped me on the back. I brushed it off

"This isn't good James!" He looked surprised, "It's not?"

"I'm the future player of Hogwarts! 4th years are already want to shag me! I can't screw it up just because I like some girl,"

"But she's not some girl she's a girl that you'll be spending time with forever whether you're with her or not,"

"I don't like her"

"But you just said!"

"I just thought I liked her cuz she's pretty, and she has a big pair of..."

"Sirius remember I'm like her big brother so if you finish that I will knock you out"

"Eyes?"

"Nice cover now go to sleep. Oh and by the way you're just doing this because if you get with her you won't want to be a player,"

"No I'm not, besides I bet she doesn't even like me," and with that went over to my bed, changed and fell asleep. _Fuck I still like her. No stay strong Sirius, she won't like you, you're too much of a player for her._

(Bella's POV)

The next day Remus left for his 'moms' again. This time I went to see him off for moral support. Walking back I was thinking of how it must suck to go through that by yourself when I got an idea. I went straight for the library. After an hour search through the library. I went back to the common room with a big stack of books in my hands. I ran up to my dorm. It was empty. No one has come back from dinner. I sat on my bed and picked up the first book, 'Beginners Guide to Animagus' I opened it up and began reading, "An _**Animagus**_ is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will. The Animagus spell is very difficult and dangerous to perform, which is one reason that all Animagi are required to be registered by the Ministry of Magic. Another reason is so the Ministry can ensure that an Animagus does not use his or her power for any illegal purpose while in their animal forms." _Hmm I guess I don't HAVE to tell the ministry, it's not like I'm using it for evil. I'm using it to keep a werewolf company. _I kept reading until I heard the door creek open. I quickly hid all the books under my bed and took out my homework.

"Hey Bella," It was Daphne.

"Oh Hey Daphne. Is dinner over?" She smirked at me, "Oh I wasn't at dinner, I was in a broom closet with The Alex Gram!' she squealed. I raised an eye at her, "The 4th year? What did you do?"

"Relax Bell all we did was kiss,"

"I'm just saying he is a bit old isn't he?"

"Oh Bella such a worry wart, besides it's not like I like him, I like James!"

My eyes widened, "Oh that's cool as long as he's in the same year as us. So I'm guessing you don't believe the 'rumor' that he likes Lily," She laughed, "Oh Bella you're so naive it's just a phase and soon he'll get over her and come to me. Same thing with Sirius, he'll come out of his player phase and come to me." she smiled and then left for the bathroom. I glared in her direction. _I honestly don't even know why I'm friends with her._ I changed into some hello kitty pj shorts and a white tank top and got into bed. Just before I fell asleep Lily came in, "Night Lils,"

"Night Belly,"

The rest of the week flew by and soon it was Valentine's Day. I woke up to Lily screaming, "Bella Wake up!" I scrunched up my nose and stuck out my tongue. I didn't have my eyes open but I knew she was rolling her eyes, "Bella its Valentine's Day I don't want to be all stressed plus its Saturday," I groaned and slowly got up, "What time is it?" I said groggily.

"11:30" I lazily got up, "Ill shower real quick," Lily nodded," I'll wait and we'll go down to lunch together. I haven't seen James because I missed breakfast and I'm scared of what he has planned. I laughed as I went into the bathroom. All week James has been spreading the rumor that he was going to do something special for someone special on Valentine's Day. He wouldn't tell anyone who it was but I already knew. It's pretty obvious. After my shower I changed into dark jeans, a purple flannel top black knit boots and a purple beanie. Lily twirled in front of me, "How do I look?" She was wearing a white flowy skirt just below the knees, a red top with a white cardigan. I smiled, "Cute, I'm sure James will love it," she threw a pillow at me. "Come one lets go I'm hungry and whatever Potter is planning I want to get it over with.

When we came into the Great Hall we were met with great big fireworks we looked up and saw that they spelled, 'Happy Valentine's Day Lily!" then it turned into a great big heart. I laughed as Lily's face got redder and madder every second. To make things better when the fireworks ended James came running towards us. He smiled and turned to Lily, "Happy Valentine's Day my Lily flower," He took out a big bouquet of Lilies out of his bag and gave them to her. She glared at him, "Potter! You publicly humiliated me in front of the entire school!"

"So you're mad?"

"Yes,"

"Really mad?"

"Yes"

"Humiliated?"

"Yes"

"Hate me?"

"Yes?"

"You like me?"

"Ye-Potter!" He laughed stuck the flowers in her bag, "Hey Bella one of the 4th years, Alex invited us to the Valentine's Day party in the common room. You in?"

"Oh yeah first party with the marauders!" James and I high-fived.

"See you at the tables Belly. See you later my lovely Lily flower," He winked at her then left.

"He annoys me so much!" I coughed, "denial"

"I am no in denial!"

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Super Sure?"

"Yes!"

"So you're not in denial?"

"Yes!"

"You're in denial?"

"Yes...Bella!" I laughed, "I'll see you later," She huffed and went to go sit by Alice and Samantha. I plopped down between Sirius and Remus, "My two favorite guys," James pouted, "I'm your brother!"

"That's why you're not my favorite, it would be wrong just because you're my brother," He rolled his eyes and continued to scarf down his food. Suddenly A dozen owls came soaring toward Sirius. Each holding a rose and a note.

"Dang Sirius, you're popular with the ladies," James laughed. I opened one of the notes, "This one is form a 4th year! Ewww has she no dignity?" Sirius took it from me and read it with James, "Yeahh!" and they high fived. I rolled my eyes, "Idiots," Then Moo flew to me. I fed him some bread, "Another letter from Melly?" I picked up the note and read it:

_Dear Belly,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Oh my gosh guess what? Bradley gave me a promise ring! Isn't that awesome! Mom was flipped out in excitement. At first she thought it was an engagement wring but then he explain she started crying saying her mushy stuff like 'Oh I'm so happy my baby is growing up!' oh and get this Margot has a secret admirer. Today there was a bouquet of white flowers on the porch for her! I wish I was her when I was eleven! Oh…mom just off the phone with the hospital…..Bills gone… well this is weird Bella because I know he's family and all but it didn't seem like it so I'm not really feeling any emotions right now. Mom said she's going to send Moo to your headmaster so you can come home for the funeral. See you then. Love you_

_Love and Smiles,_

_Melody_

I was feeling exactly like Melody. I just looked blankly at the letter, "What's wrong Belly?" I gave the letter to Sirius, "Isn't that the uncle who you despise?" I nodded, "To be honest I'm kind of glad, sort of. Now you can come over whenever,"

"Yay!" Sirius grinned. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey guys I'm going to go do homework in the library,"

"Eww Remy why?"

"Because I would like to get good grades, unlike you Sirius," When he left Sirius and JAMES GOT Sirius, "Okay we need to find out what is going on with Remus?" Peter looked confused, "Something's wrong with Remus?"

"Honestly Peter do you not live with us?" James said, "To continue with what Sirius was saying. We all know he isn't visiting his 'sick mother'. I say every time he goes to 'visit' we ask him how it was. Just to get him sweating." We all agreed.

"So now that that is covered what are we doing today besides that party?"

"War!" Sirius yelled.

"Black! Control yourself!"

"Sorry Minnie,"

We all went by our tree by the lake.

"Okay James and I versus Sirius and Peter. No exceptions. 10 minutes to build a fort. GO!' James and I ran to one side of the Lake. I used my wand to stack the rocks to make a small wall. James used his wand to make dirt bombs, dirt packed to make it hard like a rock. We were just finishing up when I heard Sirius yell, "AMBUSH!"

"Get ready Jamie!" Sirius and Peter ran toward our fort. James stood at the fort throwing dirt bombs at them and deflecting them with his wand. I took his Invisibility Cloak and waited for them to need for dirt bomb. When I heard Peter yell, "Need more DBs retreat!" I ran to their fort. Took off the cloak and yelled to them, "Hey Black, Pettigrew!" they topped and looked with wide-eyes. I kicked the fort and all the sticks went tumbling down, "We win!" James yelled. He ran over and picked me up! We sang "Wee are the winners! Wee are the winners!" Sirius pouted, "Where's my hug? I lost," I laughed and hugged him, "its okay everybody loses sometimes. You just lose all the time," James and Peter laughed, "Come on lets go se Remy, he must be studying his brain rotten?"

"Nooo Remy don't die!"

**Well I finally have a solid plot. Yay so this year and 3****rd**** year will be a pretty short story because I realized I like writing about teenagers. Not little kids. So bare with me people oh and REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Funeral

**Hi guy. So I have some bad news. My back is currently hurting because I spend a lot of time in the computer chair and in other places that do not support my back. so im going to have to take a break every so often. So I wont be able to get this update as quickly as the others. But don't worry I gives me time to think more.**

**HI: that's how I am! you should totally get an account here I would love to read the stories you write. Plus you can put me on Story Alert so you know when I update.**

On Sunday Dumbledore called me into his office saying that I was leaving Wensday after dinner. I was a little hesitant but Dumbledore told me he already told David I was missing two practices for a funeral and he sends his respects. Now its Wensday during dinner, I was anxious. I couldn't wait to see Melody and Margrot and Marcus. After dinner the marauders walked me to the floo station.

Sirius mocked weeped, "Oh Bella I'll miss you!" he hugged me tight

"Sirius…Ill…miss you…too," I croacked, "Too…tight,"

He let me go and laughed, "Gotta get use to my bear hugs Bella," I smirked, "I thought only dtrong handsome men gave bear hugs?" Everyone laughed while Sirius pouted,"

"Well I'll see you guys Friday at lunch. That's when im coming back. Remus, can you remind Lily to get my homework for tomorrow and Friday morning. James. Sirius, be on you're best behavior I don't want to come back and you two have detention. That can only happen when im around," James huffed, "Alright mother," I smirked, "bye guys, oh and tell Lily I said bye," I waved to them as I walked through the fire. "Kate's house!" soon I was tumbling out of Aunt Kate's fireplace. Coughing, I gotup and looked around. The house looked different. It looked more like Aunt Kate's style. _Looks like she's been decorating. _"Belly!" I was soon dog piled by Melody, Margrot, Marcus, and surprisingly Aunt Kate.

" You're here!" I laughed, "I loved what you've done with the place Katie," She smiled, "Thank you it so much more me," I smiled, "Melly! Marg! Marc! I missed you guys," Marg jumped up and down, "Belly the house looks amazing now. And it smells good too!"

"Good," I said, "Oh and Congrats Melody for getting a promisering!:

She squealed, "Oh you do get my letters! You never awnser back!"

Sorry I jast don't have the time to write back. with school and practice and then all my free time goes to tutoring my friends,"

"No biggie cuz. Oh I have got to tell you big news for you! Indie!"

"Indie?"

"Oh you'll love it Bella! Come on I'll show you,"

"I'll make us a snack. Good to have you home Bella,"

"Good to be home Kate,"

Melody was right. Indie music was so me. She spent hours telling me how Bradley introduced Indie to her, thinking that I'll love it and then she showed me all her new additions to her wardrobe that Bradley ahd bought her. She had a lot of cardigans, Vanz, Converse flannels and knit hats. After Aunt Kate brought up freshly baked cookies and milk. We stood up late talking and playing. We all laughed when Marcus was going doing an impersonation of banana on an American muggle show, The Amazing World of Gumball (A/N Awesome show Cx) At about 12am we finally past out.

I woke up at 12pm. At first I was panicked. _Oh no I have classes! _Then I realized I wasn't at Hogwarts and calmed down. I showered. Put on some pants and a long sleeve shirt and went down to the kitchen for food. When I entered I was indulged with all the delicious smells of pancakes and bacon. I quickly got a plate and scarfed it down while talking to Aunt Kate about the funeral. Its going to be a small one inside one of the small churches at the cemetery. His parents are the only other people that will be there. After breakfast Kate told Margrot and Marcus to the store and Melody began to get ready when it won't even leave until 5pm. I decided to fly around for awhile so I grabbed my broom from upstairs and headed down to the little clearing behind the backyard. Once I got up in the air I realized how much I missed Hogwarts. _Right now lunch wouold just be ending. I'll walk with Lily to potions and listen to her rant about Jamie and the marauders. _I sighed, I missed them a lot, I mean I love my cousins bu ti've never had true friends so I cherise the fact I have 5 now. I looked down at my watch and say saw that it was already 3:45pm. _Wow I didn't realize it was that late. I've been flying for almost 3 hours! _I flew down and went into the house to get ready.

"Oi Bella hurry up we're leaving in 20 minutes!"

"Ill be right down!" I smoothed down my black dress with white satin bows. I fixed my headband with a matching bow, slipped on my black flats and headed downstairs to go to the funeral.

When we got there I cringed my nose, this church was almost falling in on itself. I hesitanted going in. we filed into one of the little pews. (A/n I am having major writers block here so sorry if It isn't good) Bill's parents were already there. Coming from the stentch I could tell where he got his drinking from. Music started playing and a preist came out. He read a few lines from the bible. Once I became I witch I never kept up with religion. I guess ist had something to do with the Church thinking im an evil person. He asked us all to stand as he said a prayer. His mom got up and said a few words. She was solem up there. I was itching in boredom. I sneakily meanuvered my earphones up to my ear, making sure my clothes and hair covered it. I pressed play and a wizard song came on whichw as one of my favorites, Don't Leave by The Quaffles. I sing in my head

_I think its time you take off that locket_

_Cuz I cant even look in your eyes_

_We all agreed that this wouldn't be easy_

_No we're going nowhere in time_

_Don't make me chose between you and what we're fighting for_

_We all will lose if we give up and our efforts fall short_

_And I know it's been_

_A long time since we've just been friends_

_And not soliders on the front line of a war_

_That we were born into_

_But we have to do this together._

_Don't leave me_

_Now we know even the greatest of heros_

_Have there moments of compromise_

_But in the end we choose how we live_

_And I need you right her by my side_

_Don't make me chose between you and what we're fighting for_

_We all will lose if we give up and our efforts fall short_

_And I know it's been_

_A long time since we've just been friends_

_And not soliders on the front line of a war_

_That we were born into_

_But we have to do this together._

_You know you're the only one I need_

_I cant do this without you_

_Cant you see_

_You know you're the only one_

_Don't leave!_

_And I know it's been_

_A long time since we've just been friends_

_And not soliders on the front line of a war_

_That we were born into_

_But we have to do this together._

_And I know it's been_

_A long time since we've just been friends_

_And not soliders on the front line of a war_

_That we were born into_

_But we have to do this together._

_Yes we have to do this together_

Suddenly Melody shook me, "Oi did you like faze out or something?"

"What oh no sorry, I was just thinking about….uh Quidditch,"

Melody looked at me, the scoffed, "Witches," I laughed, "Hey!" We walked out of the church and drove home.

**I know I know super shirt. I'm just having a really hard time thinking up ideas. I need a beta-reader. Anyone know one and/or is one? Please PM me. Until next time Review!please_Teya**


	8. Birthday of Sirius

**Happy New Years guys! You know what I did? I showered at 11:30pm and got out at 12am! It symbolizes starting clean in the New Year. And I've started watching these funny episodes on YouTube about the Marauders. It's really helping me on the teen years plus it's so funny. On with the story Please R&R! _ Teya**

"**Severus: I have been friends with Lily since childhood**

**James: and I've been awesome since birth what's your point?"**

**Hi: thank you for your compliments and I agree with you that chapter wasn't that good because of my writers block. You should get an account! I should speed this year up. **

Soon it was March, the day of Sirius's 13th birthday. It was quite fantastic there were fireworks of red and gold and James got the elves to make Sirius a cake. "I'm glad my birthday landed on a Friday this year. I get to mess with Minnie today!" we all laughed, "That'll be a nice present Sirius, detention and points off Gryffindor," "Oi shut up Remus. You're ruining my breakfast cake," Remus rolled his eyes and continued eating his eggs. "So Sirius did you do your homework?" Peter said quietly. Sirius looked at him, "It's my birthday how thick can you get of course not!" I rolled my eyes, "Be nice Siri come on let's get to Transfiguration."

Sirius busted through the doors of the class, "Sirius come back!" Remus yelled. But it was too late. Sirius was already hugging Minnie. "Minnie! Guess what day it is today," She glared at him, "Is it annoy your Transfiguration teacher until she takes away points and gives you detention day?" Sirius laughed, "No silly it's my birthday," I ran up to them and pulled him off of her," Sorry Minnie we told him not to do it. Please have mercy on him he really is a good soul," she sighed, "Very well Miss Kerri please be seated. Happy Birthday Mister Black." Sirius grinned.

We were all sitting down taking notes when a piece of parchment was passed to me.

(a/n in all the notes that will be written, **James,**_Sirius,_Bella, **Remus**, and _**Peter.**_**)**

_She wants me guys._

Sirius…you're an idiot. I'm sorry but it's true.

_Remyyy! Bella is being mean to me and it's my birthday!_

**Sorry Sirius but I agree with her. Professor McGonagall doesn't want you.**

_Oh my god you're jealous aren't you?_

**Why would I be jealous?**

_Because you want me._

**I do not.**

**Didn't we catch Remy looking through your under wear Sirius.**

**I was not looking through his underwear! I thought they were mine**

_Aww don't worry Remy I'll always love you._

I don't even know why I talk to you guys

_Belly you love us._

**Yeah cousin you love us all.**

Sure guys you think that

They all gave me a look. I silently giggled

I'm kidding you guys of course I love you. Especially Sirius… cuz it your birthday!

_Yeah! So anyways what we are doing tonight I say a nice walk around the castle in the Invisibility Cloak and I kick Filch's cat_

**We haven't visited Hagrid in a while**

_Fang! Yes I vote go to Hagrids house_

Yeah! As long as we go AFTER dinner

**I'm with you there**

**Me too**

_What are you guys talking about Hagrids cooking is the best_

I couldn't control myself. I laughed out loud. But quickly covered my mouth. Minnie looked over at me. I stared back at her. Suddenly I started coughing. "Sorry Minnie *cough cough* I think I'm coming down with a cold," she narrowed her eyes and continued her lesson.

(A/n I can't do Hagrid so I'll try but other than that he'll sound normal)

After dinner James got his Invisibility Cloak and we went down to Hagrids hut. "Well if it isnit James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Bella. Haven't seen yer in awhile." I smiled, "We just came down to say hi and celebrate Sirius's birthday," "Fang! Buddy I've missed you!" Sirius collapsed on Fang hugging him," Oh you've gotten so big!" we all started at him, "Well someone missed Fang aye Sirius," Sirius looked up at Hagrid and nodded, "Oh Hagrid have you made food?" "Of course! Would yer like some," Sirius looked excited while the rest of us where shaking our heads saying we were full from dinner. We sat down while Sirius was scarfing down Hargid's cooking.

I was in a dark room. I gripped for my wand but nothing was there. I felt that I was chained up. I started panicking. "Lily! Lily?" "Bella?" I strained my eyes and saw Lily in the same condition I was in. She was crying.

"What's going on?"

"I think- I think we we're kidnapped!"

"What? By who? How? Weren't we at Hogwarts?"

I heard a door open and saw a man. He looked like Lucius Malfoy, but older

"Lucius?" He laughed evilly, "Silly Mudblood. I'm his father. The dark lord is going to see you but first. He say we can have some fun, with you two," a dozen of people, all dressed in black cloaks stood in a circle around us. '_Crucio!' _I suddenly I felt like hundreds of hot knives were stabbing me all over my body I yelled and screamed "Bella! Bella!" I heard Lily scream. Then it stopped. They pick up my half lifeless body and dragged me to another room. In this room was a weird man. He was pearly white. With snake like eyes, and no nose. He smirked at me, "Ahh the Mudblood who wished to kill me." He took out his wand and pointed it at me. I gulped. '_Advada Kedavra!_'

"Ahhhh!" I stood up in my bed. I was breathing heavy and sweaty. I felt my body. I was alright. I turned and saw Lily looking at me in concern, "Are you alright Bella? You were screaming all night," I thought about telling her my nightmare. _No she'll go through anxiety again._ "Sorry Lily I was just uhh dreaming I was Quidditch captain yelling at all the Slytherins during a match," She narrowed her eyes, "Oh alright then well, you should get dressed. Breakfast ends in an hour," I showered and put on my uniform. I walked down to the Great Hall with Lily. She was talking about the Potions essay that I forgot to do. _I'll just copy of Remus._ I said goodbye to Lily and sat down next to Remus and stacked my plate with eggs and bacon. "Hey Bella are you okay? You seem quieter than usual, not that I'm complaining," I glared at James, "Nah him fine, just a bit tired that's all," "Hey Bella did you hear that next year we're getting new students!" I sighed, "Sirius, there called first years," He smiled," I knew that, just wanted to make you smile," I smiled, "Thanks Siri. So Remus, can I read your Potions Essay?" he sighed, "Just hurry up so we won't get caught," Suddenly James was running to the other end of the table, "What the bloody hell is he doing?" I looked at him, "Uh-Oh Lily and Snape," We all ran to get him just in time for Snape to try and sock him in the face. He made the girlish hit ever. I tried not to laugh but James and Sirius howled. Sirius pushed Snape,"Come on Snivellus you got to get stronger if you want to actually sock James," James ran his hand through his hair and smirked. Lily glared and stormed towards the table. _Oh good thing all the teachers left. _She dumped a cup of pumpkin juice over his head, got Snape by the arm and stormed out. I shook my head, "James you suck when it comes to trying to get Lily to like you," He just smiled, "Lily wants me she just doesn't know it yet," I rolled my eyes, "Sure Jamie sure,"

"Mister Potter why are you covered in Pumpkin Juice,"

"It was an act of love Minnie! By Lily Evans, My future wife!" Lily got up out of her seat, "I'm going to kill you Potter!" she chased him out of the classroom. It was quiet until we heard James screaming. Lily walked backed in the class, "James has tripped and fallen down the stairs,"

**Well it was a pretty crappy way to end it. But hey I think it's a pretty good chapter, a little short but I just want to get to 4****th**** year already so I can talk about relationships and stuff like that. I personally liked my notes in this chapter. What did you like? You should review and tell me Cx_Teya**


	9. Night Remus and a Lost Tooth

**So I'm thinking this is either the last or next to last chapter. I can't wait until 3****rd**** year! Eeekk. I really want to finish this story before I go back to school so I came spent my school days thinking about 3****rd**** year and then in the weekends writing. I'm actually thinking of a plot. Lately it's all been random pointless stuff. But next term it will different. On with the Story! _ Teya**

**Hi: I got your review right as I was finishing this chapter! But still I loved your comment. I would totally read your stories and review just like you do to mine! I'll be a loyal reader. Ha-ha I know James does! It's the episode thingy on YouTube. There hilarious. That is a great suggestion. I think I should have it do with the prank! Yeah they probably do it on lily and it too far and she gets mad at them! I'll probably do that next year. Thank you again for all your reviews!**

I couldn't fall asleep on Friday night. There was too much on my mind. Tomorrow was not only my birthday, but also the biggest game of Hogwarts. It was the Quidditch Final. If we win this game we will be champions. If we win with 250 points or more, we will win the House cup too. To make matters worse its full moon tonight so Remus isn't here. Giving up on sleeping, I put on a robe over my pajamas. I grabbed my book on Animagus transforming and crept down to the common room.

When I got there I was surprised to see James, Sirius, and Peter walking down from their dormitory. I scrunched up my face in confusion, "What are you guys doing out here?" I whispered.

Sirius smirked, "We could ask you the same thing Belly,"

I glared, "I was going to read. What about you guys? I doubt you were here doing the same,"

James and Sirius looked and each other. Their faces broke out into to two too familiar mischievous smiles, "Well you see we were up in our room, not being able to sleep because we were thinking about the big game. So James stares out the window and sees Madam Pomfrey walking on the grounds with someone towards the Whomping Willow she somehow stunned the tree and put that person in this crevice in the roots and came back to the castle. At first, Jamie thought that our dear Poppy was having a late night romance if you know what I mean," he waggled his eyebrows. I laughed and rolled my eyes. _Shit they're going to find out about Remus. _"But then our dear friend peter recognized that mystery person…Remus,"

My eyes opened wide," Remus? Are you sure?" I gulped.

Sirius nodded his head, "We want to know what he's doing down there. So we waited until about an hour until daybreak, so people will for sure be asleep. And we are going to see him,"

I didn't know what to do or say. _Should I stop them? They would ask why? I do I explain that to them without telling them that Remus is a werewolf? Maybe I should go with them? Oh god what if he's still in werewolf form._ I looked up at all their faces. Peter, I could tell he just wanted to go back to sleep. James, he wanted to hurry up and go outside. Sirius, he wanted adventure and excitement. I could tell what he wanted

"Can I come with you guys?" James and Sirius's faces lit up. They nodded, "Alright just wait for me to change,"

"Hurry up Bella; we have an hour before daybreak. They might fetch him then," I ran up to my room. Quietly tossed on pants, a shirt and shoes. I grabbed my wand and quietly but quickly ran back down.

Soon we were all under James's Invisibility Cloak walking around the castle. We were almost out when, "Look its Filch's cat Mrs. Norris," I pointed at the tabby cat walking towards us.

"Do you think she can see under the cloak?" James asked nervously, "Oi lets kick it,"

"Sirius no!" I hissed, "Think of Remus!" He pouted but otherwise didn't do anything to the cat. After a few minutes the cat left and we continued outside. We made our way to the Whomping Willow.

"How did they get past the tree?" I looked for a way to stun it

"I think she hit it on a certain spot. James, you have photographic memory. Where was the spot?" James thought for a while then pointed to a know just at the end where the tree meets the grass.

"We need to find a stick. One long enough to get to the knot," Sirius said. I looked around and saw a stick right near the knot, "Hey wait I have an idea," I took out my wand and pointed it at the stick. I gulped again. Looking at the swinging braches of the tree I took a deep breath and focused on the stick. _ Swish and Flick. _'_Wingardium Leviosa' _The stick floated up in the air and hovered dour the ground. I mentally patted myself on the back and focused on moving the stick to the knot. It tapped it and the Willow froze, "Quickly in the crevice," I hissed we all ran and slid down. It was pretty dust

"Woah *cough cough* that was a trip," Sirius stated and he got up from the floor. I waved the dust away from my face, "We don't need the Cloak anymore Jamie. Wands at the ready, we don't know what's in here,"

"Remus is in here," Peter said. I looked at him," We'll there's an obviously a reason he's in here. Just a precaution guys," They all took out there wands and we started walking. It seemed like a long walk. Suddenly we came to a door. I hesitated for a moment, and then slowly opened it. We all crept in and look around.

"Where are we?" James asked. Sirius was the first to answer, "It looks like a shack," James's eye lit up, "I remember reading about a shack in Hogsmead in the paper," I gave him a look, "You read?" Sirius snickered while James glared, "Shut it Bella, it said it was supposedly haunted by ghosts that yelled in the night. They named it the Shrieking hack,"

"You think it has something to do with Remus?" I shrugged, "Maybe. First we have to find him. James, Peter, check this floor. Sirius and I will check upstairs," I told them, nodding to a flight of stairs. They all nodded and we split up. Halfway up the stairs there was no more moonlight so we lit our wands and continued. We were almost all the way up when we heard howling. I whimpered and held on to Sirius. He rubbed my arm , "It's alright watch hear it," I listened, the howling seemed to be getting lower and lower until, "That sounds like a human," I said, "But what was it before?" Sirius eyes grew big, "A werewolf," My eyes matched his. He let go of me and put his finger to his lips, motioning to be quiet as we approached the room where the noise was being made. I was breathing heavily. I saw a hole in the door and bent down to look through it. I saw a lot of broken furniture. In the corner there was a bed. It wasn't empty. It looked like whoever was occupying the bed was either knocked out or asleep. I whispered this to Sirius and he motioned for us to go inside. I gulped. _God help us. _I slowly opened the door and Sirius and I slipped inside. We stared at the bed. The body was definitely Remus. He looked like he had been through hell. He wasn't sleeping though, nor was he knocked out. He was staring at the wall. I looked at Sirius; we had an almost telepathic conversation about whether or not to get his attention. I slowly bend down so I was at level with the bed. I moved my shaking hand towards Remus and gently put it on his shoulder, "Remus," I said barely audible. I felt his tense up. He quickly turned around, but I guess that caused him pain because he winced. I gasped. He started at us, fear once again in his eyes

"Mate," Sirius said, breaking the silence, "Uhh not to be too forward but, Are you a bloody werewolf?" I glared at him. _How can he be so rude! _ Remus sighed with sadness, "Yes he said his voice breaking. Sirius just nodded his head. Before he can say anything James and Peter came in, "Hey guys we didn't- Remus? Bloody hell mate you look terrible,"

"James!"

"What? I'm just saying Bella!" Remus chuckled, "Then looked at James and Peter, "Guess you guy should know too. I'm... I'm a werewolf," James eyes widened. All he said was 'Wow' Remus closed his eyes, "I understand if you guys don't want to speak to me again," he looked like he was about to cry. Sirius scoffed, "Mate are you that thick?" Peter nodded, "We'd never just stopped talking to you Remus," James smiled, "Yeah you can't get rid of us that easily," Remus smiled, "Thanks guys, for accepting me," I smiled, "Of course we'd accept you Remus, you didn't chose to be this, who are we to judge," they all nodded in agreement. I stood up, "Well you look like you can use some rest, its-bloody hell it 5:52. Sunrise is in 8 minutes! We have to get back!" We all said goodbye to Remus. He wished us luck on our game. We ran all the way to the hole, threw the Cloak on us and ran back to the castle. Making sure we weren't seen, we made our way back to the common room. We took off the cloak

"Ursa Major!" I yelled quietly. The fat lady yawned, "I say what are you four doing out so late or I guess early," I rolled my eyes, "taking a nice stroll around the lake now let us in!" she huffed but swung opened. We all clamber inside. We took a moment to catch our breaths. _Wow…what a night._

Coming out of the dressing room I was facing with emotions going crazy. _Must be hormones. Damn me being thirteen! _I stepped out with my uniform on and grabbed my broom. I made my way over to the rest of the team waiting for Stone's speech.

"Alright guys *ahem!* and girls. Well first I wanted to say Happy Birthday to Bella," They all clapped and whistled. I smiled, "Hopefully your birthday gift will be that we get that Quidditch Cup. Don't worry about the House Cup. We can get that anytime, well as long as James and Sirius stop pranking," They laughed, "Sorry Stone, "Not going to happen. He shrugged, "Worth a shot. Just go out there and show those Slytherins we mean business. That we aren't afraid that the play dirty. Let's show them some Gryffindor pride! We got to do this for the red and gold. We got to do this for Gryffindor. Fly out there for the red and gold! Fight for Gryffindor! Who are we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor!"

"What are we flying for?"

"The red and gold!"

"Let's go out there and get us some snakes!" We all cried out. Pumped up we all left the changing room and stepped on to the field. Cheers erupted as we walked on to the pitch. I tuned out the starting and before I knew it I was flying around with the Quaffle in my hands. I raced towards the goal posts, dodging all the bludgers hit to me. _ Come on Bella just like practice. _I flew up to the goal fake right and went left and- "10 points for Gryffindor!" I cheered and threw my first in the air, circling the pitch. Their keeper gave it to Flint and sped towards our goal I was even close before Sirius hit him with a bludger. James flew under and caught it and flew to the goal and gave us another 10 points.

After an hour the score was 200-110. I wiggled in my broom. I saw Leo, "Came on Leo you can do this!" I yelled to him. He grinned and began circling the pitch or the golden snitch. Suddenly a bludger came and hit my arm. I screamed in pain and fury. I heard every one boo and an almost silent cheer from the Slytherins, "Foul! Madam Hooch!" she blew her whistle, "Bludger to a chaser that didn't have the Quaffle. Free throw to Gryffindor!" Everyone cheer, except of course Slytherins. James threw me the Quaffle. I breathed and I threw to the middle hoop. The keeper tipped it with his fingers but then I went in. I cheered and flew in a loop-da-loop. Out of nowhere Leo flew to the Gryffindor goalpost sides. I tensed up. _Come on Leo Come on. _I saw the Slytherins seeker speed up and was now neck and neck. I clenched my hands. And closed my eyes. _ 10…9…8...7...6...5...4...3...2..._ Suddenly I heard cheers and groans. I held my breath and opened my eyes and couldn't help but laugh. There, in the middle of the field, was Leo. In one hand he was holding up the snitch and in the other…his tooth.

**I really like how this chapter ended up. Next chapter for sure is the last one. It'll start after the match. Bella and the boys will do something special and then go to the last day of term. *Sniff Sniff* I can't believe it's over. Oh well. Can't wait until 3****rd**** year! That's where the fun begins. And the danger! See you guys next chapter! Review please! _Teya Cx**


	10. Happy Summers from The Marauders!

**Hello people of fanfiction! This is the 10****th**** and final chapter of Moonlight. XC I know sad right. Not to fret there is still 3****rd****-7****th**** year. I haven't decided yet whether to go past graduation. I really don't want James and Lily to die:'C Maybe I can have them…Oh I have the perfect idea! Ahh but you guys have to wait ha-ha! In the beginning I was suddenly feeling really indie (I don't know okay!.) so I was just there, typing, listening to jack Johnson*SIGH* Well I guess I should start the story huh? _Teya**

"**James: Okay if you love Lily so much you can ask her out**

**Severus(and others): Really?**

**James: Yeah, with you as an option she'll definitely say yes to me!"**

**Hi: I know how you feel I'm going back to school next Monday and I'm stressing out on how long it's going to take for me to update. Oh my god that is from POA? That's my favorite book. Sirius is my dad Cx Well the hope that you will review will drive me to hurry up and finish a chapter.**

In the changing room I was going crazy. _I guess it's not a good idea to keep chocolate in your locker. _I was jumping off the walls. Luckily Sirius and James joined me. We were doing somewhat of an Indian dance around the trophy when Stone came over to us.

"Hey guys you three were really vital part of the game. You guys both made almost all of your attempted goals and Sirius, excellent defense mate! Well done. See you guys at the party in the common room," James looked at me, "Do you want to go to the party?" I shrugged, "we're only in 2nd year so we can't drink so what's the point?" Sirius nodded in agreement, "I say we get Peter, go to the kitchens and get food and then go see Remus," I grinned, "Oh that sounds like great birthday! Let's go," James laughed, "Change first stinky, you smell like a sock,"

I glared, "A pretty sock!" I suddenly remember something and started laughing

"Why you laughing Belly," I smiled

"Lily told me the same thing when I made the team," Sirius rolled his eyes while James got into his dreamy trance.

"Siri can you help him while I shower and change?" Sirius looked at James.

"I don't know if I can squeeze 12 years of therapy in the time you get ready," I laughed, "idiot," I muttered. Sirius scratched up his nose, "Eww muttering," I laughed and I got my clothes and went to go shower.

After I struggled to get my hair looking okay. I gave up; put it in a messy ponytail and met Sirius and James outside the changing room. We walked up to the Kitchens, still excited about the win. Every time we saw a Slytherin James would make it so they had a Gryffindor scarf stuck around there necks that sung, "I am the mighty mighty Gryffindor hear me roar! Rawr Rawr Rawr!" Sirius and I just looked and laughed. When we got to the Kitchens we were glad to see Peter was already there.

"Peter my boy! Good thing you're here, James, Bella and I wanted to get food and then go see Remus,"

Peter, who currently had his mouth full of potatoes (A/N I don't know why but I currently have this obsession with potatoes) so he nodded. I quickly sat up on the table with my feet crossed. _ I still find these house-elves a little creepy. _

"Hello Mistress Bell-""AAAHHHH!" I nearly fell off the table. I breathed heavily, "Breezy, hey, how are you?"

"Did Breezy scare Mistress Bella? Breezy is sorry," Sirius and James was trying hard not to laugh. I glared, "Go ahead guys," They exploded in to fits of laughter. I shook my head, "It's alright Breezy, and I'm just not used to house-elves yet. But if it makes you feel any better Breezy, you're my favorite," I whispered the last part. Breezy began to blush, "What can I get Mistress Bella and her friends?" I looked and James and Sirius who were chuckling still, "Well first off Breezy, its Bella, just Bella. And Second I think we'll have some macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, some steak and kidney pie, meatloaf oh and some chocolate bars, magical and muggle please aaanndd,"

"A chocolate birthday cake for Bella!" James and Sirius blurted out. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and that. Can you please pack all that stuff up in a basket," Breezy nodded and disappeared into the wonders of the kitchens. I turned to James and Sirius, "You guys are so childish," James scoffed, "This is coming from the girl that is scared of itty bitty house-elves," Sirius chuckled, "Hey honestly I don't blame her. My house-elf just had a baby. Disgusting little bugger," I smacked him in the back of the head, "That's not nice Siri, be nice," He glared at me while rubbing the back of his head, "Not cool Belly," I laughed and stood up on the table to get all the guys attention, "So guys, now that you all know about Remus and his.."

"Furry little problem?

"Thank you Sirius; yes his 'furry little problem' I need to tell you something. I have been studying on how to become an Animagus. It's when you transform into an animal on your own free will. I have been studying it for the past few months and I think I have it down. I think you guys should become one and accompany Remus on the full moons, since werewolves don't usually kill and maul animals," They all looked at me as if I was the smartest person in the world. "That's brilliant! Have you found out your animal yet? Can we see?" James asked excited. I smiled, "I have found out what my animal is and I have tried to transform but I'm pretty sure I can do it. So I can help you become them!" They all looked pretty excited about the idea, "So it's agreed? You guys will become Animagi?" They all looked at each other for a few seconds they nodded simultaneously with enthusiasm. I grinned, "Great we'll start in the summer. Ill lend you guys the books I used," Sirius whined, "We have to read?"

"Shut up Sirius," At this time Breezy came back with our basket of food. I jumped down from the table and took the basket, "Thank you Breezy. During the summer, I'll learn how to sow you a cute little blue dress," Breezy blushed again, "Bella is very kind to Breezy. Breezy thanks Bella for taking the time to make Breezy clothes," I smiled, "My pleasure Breezy. See you later," Breezy waved as we left, "Happy Birthday Bella Kerri!" I grinned, "Thank you," I replied.

We bursted in to the Hospital Wing. "Hey Poppy how's Remy?" James asked casually and we all sat on chairs around Remus, who just put down a book. "I guess he can have visitors since he can leave today. Call me if you need anything. Once she left into her office. I brought out the basket and began to take out its contents, "Oooo Remus look what I got. Chocolates!" I waved a Crunch under his nose. His eyes went wide as it followed the candy. He licked his lips. I threw it up and he caught it in his mouth. I ruffled his hair, "Good buy Remy!" he glared at me as he took a bit out of the candy. He moaned, "Lovely lunch. I was starving and in desperate need of chocolaty goodness," we all laughed. "Remus you're a riot you know that?" He smiled, "Thanks Bella thanks all of you guys. I'm glad I have friends that accept me for my…"

"Furry little problem,"

"Yeah, thanks Sirius. I'm really thankful for you guys," I grinned, "Awww happy moment!" we all laughed and ate up. We decided to save the cake for the lake. Once we finished we cleaned up, helped Remus get out of bed, said bye to Madam Pomfrey, and walked side by side. "Damn I totally forgot!" Remus said suddenly, "How was the match?" I grinned, "It was a good birthday present," he smiled "Wow congrats guys!" We bowed. "Thanks Remus," We all started talking about Quidditch when we got to our tree by the lake. I snapped out of the Quidditch dazed first and smirked. I took the cake and started at it. I got my hand and grabbed a handful of chocolaty cake. "Hey Siri!" he turned, "Wha-aghh!" I smeared the cake all over his face. He got the pieces out of his eyes and ate it, "Yum the house-elves did a really god job. You should try some Bella," He tried to throw some ate my but I dodged it and it hit Remus instead. I laughed, "You can only aim if you have a bat!" He rolled his eyes and threw some at James and Peter. Soon we were once again having a cake fight. _ I love traditions!_

I woke up on the last day at Hogwarts…in a cold sweat. _Damn that dream_. I once again ignored it and looked at the clock. 5:00 Am. An hour before I usually get up to go to breakfast. (A/n yeah that whole 'wake up at 3am every morning got pushed to weekends only and Mondays and Friday s during breaks) I decided to take a really long shower to soothe my nerves. It was actually quite relaxing. That wasted a total of 45minutes. I went back to my bed and took out some black pants and a red shirt with 'Rawr' printed on it in yellow that James got me for my birthday. _After I yelled at him for getting me a Christmas and a Birthday present when he wasn't supposed to. _I put these clothes in my bag and put on my uniform. I put on my Converse one and my necklace that Sirius gave me last year. I looked around. All my stuff was already packed except for the book I was currently reading (Tales of the Three Brothers and how it was Originated. Remus gave it to me for my Birthday.) I made my bed and lie down and read my book. _ I wonder what my dream means. It's pretty intense I mean I don't even know what Curcio is? Maybe I should research it. Maybe I should have thought of it before the last day of term. Oh well I'm spending the rest of June and July with the Potters. Maybe they'll have something in there gigantic library. _Once I realized it's been

half an hour and I was still on 'The' I closed my book and packed it in my trunk. I moved over to Lily's bed and jumped on it. "Lily it's time to wake up it's the last day of school and I'm not going to see you until forever!" I heard her groan and muffle, "You staying over my house in August," I grinned, "That's in 2 months silly. Now get your little booty up and shower!" She laughed, "Your accent is funny," I put my hands on my hips, "Look who's talking?" She rolled her eyes, "You're the one that's in England," I smirked, "Good Job. I have taught you well Lilykins. Now shower," I stomped my foot and pointed to the bathroom, "I shall be waiting for you in the Common Room," With that I fled down stairs where I found The Marauders all reading a variety of reading materials, "Hey Remy you think Minnie will get mad that I'm not wearing proper shoes?" James laughed, "She won't care because she's too happy with the fact that we haven't pulled a prank since your birthday" I nodded in agreement, "I swear these should be uniform there so comfortable, and they match," Sirius smirked, "Ooo Belly is going to become a rebel next year wear Converse," I laughed, "Duhh!" I started having a conversation with Remus about the book he gave me when Lily walked down. "Lily!" James ran up and hugged her, "Oh Lily Flower I'm going to miss you while we're gone but guess what I'll be able to see you because Bella is going to stay over my house and then we are dropping her off at your house and I'll get to see you!" Her eye began to twitch more with every word he said. Before she could explode I got between them, "Hey! James! Go be a stalker somewhere else," I turned to Lily, "Sorry but My Aunt and the kids are going to be in the States visiting my mum and No one can take me to your house so James' Mom offered. She breathed in and out and relaxed, "It's alright Bella. But if he steps into my house, I'll have to kill him," I grinned, "Great! Shall we go down to breakfast?" I skipped all the way to breakfast, which really got Lily annoyed, "Bella how can you be so happy in the mornings now? I thought you hated them?" I smiled sweetly, "And I thought you loved them?" she glared, "Its puberty," I laughed just as we entered the Great Hall. Some people started staring at me but I just shrugged and sat down next to Lily and the girls.

"I'm going to miss all you guys. We should totally go to Diagon Alley this summer and meet up or something," They all nodded and agreed. I ate my toast and jelly with bacon. We were talking about which classes we got for next year (I decided to take Ancient Runes and Divination so I can have one class with just Lily and the girls and one class with just the guys). The Marauders came and sat down at their usual spots. I took the rest of my bacon and stood up, "See you guys on the train," I went over a plopped down next to Remus, "So Sleepover at James or what?" They all nodded their heads. I stole some of Remus' bacon. He looked at me, "Sureee Bella because I don't deserve bacon so you can just take it off my plate," I grinned, "I'm doing you a favor Remus. Bacon has cholesterol that's bad for your 'furry little problem'," I winked. I rolled his eyes and ate his toast. James and Sirius were huddling up murmuring. "End of the term prank?" Remus nodded. I smirked, "Ewww muttering," Sirius looked up and laughed. He flicked a spoonful of eggs. I was about to attack back when Dumbledore motioned for silence. "Another year and come and gone. Congrats to all the 7th years those are moving on to careers. May your years outside Hogwarts be just as memorable. Finally I would like to announce this year's House Cup winner. Truth be told this hasn't happened in a long time due to the great many pranksters in this house. Never the less I am pleased to announce the winner of the House Cup, Gryffindor!" We all screamed and cheered. Sirius and I looked at each other and figure this was an opportune moment to continue. I took the jelly in my hand and threw it in his face. He got the cottage cheese and threw it, hitting James instead of me. He smirked and began squirting ketchup. Soon the whole Gryffindor table was in a full blown food fight, with the exception of smarties like Lily and Molly Prewett. McGonagall began walking toward the table. _Boy if looks cane kill. _We took this as a sign to flee the Great Hall. But not before James shouted a spell and Great big letters made of Clouds wrote out, "Happy Summers_ from The Marauders!"

**Ahh finally done! *tear tear* so glad. I'm going to spend the rest of vacation thinking of good ideas for the next story. I'll probably write almost every Friday Saturday and Sunday. I have a life you no. Ha-Ha. Any suggestions? Review them or PM me. Still on the lookout for a beta. Until next time_Teya**


End file.
